All too well
by chicasagacrepusculo
Summary: Él la abandona sin saber que está embarazada….siete años después vuelve, pero ella no será la persona más accesible del mundo. Songfic.Taylor Swift
1. Luces Rojas

**Hola chicas y chicos sé que me he desaparecido por lo que parece….años :D pero regreso con esta historia…subiré un capitulo cada semana serán aproximadamente unos 3 capítulos o 4 espero les guste.**

**Summary: Él la abandona sin saber que está embarazada….siete años después vuelve, pero ella no será la persona más accesible del mundo. Swift**

**Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente crepúsculo no es mío pero si de Meyer algún día cuando sea rica y poderosa los tendré y Meyer se morirá de la envidia Muajajajaja ntc**

**All Too Well**

By: Lizzie Santiago

Bella POV

_Esté sería mi último intento, no podía irse. No al menos sin saber que iba ser padre de mi hijo, nuestro hijo, tal vez con eso volvería en algún tiempo o al menos se quedaría a reconocer a su hijo. No tenía demasiadas esperanzas, pero sabía que él no me fallaría con una situación como está. _

_No podría dejarlo ir así de fácil, no cuando ambos nos amábamos de esta manera, aunque el haberme enterado esta mañana que se iba a marchar de Forks este mismo día por medio de Charlie me hacía flaquear, pero no, está vez no me rendiría…lo haría por mi pequeño Ángel. _

_Aumente la velocidad a 100 km/h, el motor de mi vieja pick-up hacía más sonidos espantosos de los que podría describir, temí que se parará en medio de la nada y no pudiera llegar a tiempo. Pero me aleje de la cabeza los malos pensamientos y seguí conduciendo. _

_Unos minutos después me haya frente a la casa de los Cullen's. La cochera estaba abierta y desde afuera se veía una pequeña reunión familiar con casi todos los miembros, excepto el más chico. Miré tan rápido que ninguno se percató de mi presencia o tal vez si pero no me tomaron en cuenta. _

_Sin dudar un sólo segundo fui directamente al porche hasta adentrarme a la mansión y fue ahí cuando comencé a dudar._

_¿Qué pasaría si no lo reconocía? O peor ¿si no quería quedárselo? ¿Si no quería nada con nosotros, que haría yo? No, esta vez dejaría a un lado los conflictos con mi interior y me arriesgaría por todo. _

_Subí lo más rápido que pude las escaleras hasta llegar a su amplia recamara. Abrí lentamente la puerta y con la nuca cubierta de sudor entre y cerré, poniendo el pestillo, a mis espaldas._

— _¿Por qué te vas?— dije con los ojos cristalinos, trataba de aguantar las lágrimas con todo mi ser, no quería que me viera llorar—Mejor dicho, ¿Por qué te vas sin tan siquiera avisarme? _

_Él se tensó al oír mi voz ahí y dio media vuelta para encararme, su mirada era perdida, ni siquiera me vio a los ojos, y su rostro mostraba cansancio, tal vez no había dormido bien la noche anterior._

— _¿Qué haces aquí?—Dijo con la voz fría evadiendo mi pregunta— ¿Quién te dejo entrar? Di instrucciones de que no se te dejara pasar por nada del mundo. _

— _¿Por qué te vas?—volví a preguntar esta vez siendo yo la que evadiera su pregunta, el tono de su voz me dolía demasiado. _

—_Eso no es de tu incumbencia— dijo poniendo dos bolsas negras frente a mí—Ahí está todo lo que alguna vez me diste, no puedo llevármelas. Sólo me estorbarán, además son porquerías sin valor ni mucho menos importancia. Haz lo que quieras con ellas. _

_Sus palabras atravesaban mi corazón como si fueran puñaladas. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo? hace tan sólo 5 horas todo era más que normal y habíamos quedado vernos el lunes en el instituto. ¿Acaso había dicho o hecho algo que le molestará? Si fuera así tal vez podría solucionarlo retractándome. _

— _¿Qué te sucede?—Lo miré y ya no pude evitar más las lágrimas, nunca me había hecho llorar, al menos no por dolor. _

_Los ojos se le salieron de orbita, apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos y como de costumbre, cuando se molesta, se tomó el puente de la nariz. _

—_Me sucede que ya no te aguanto, no te soporto— Se me acercó echando humo por todos lados— Es insoportable tu compañía, esos 300 dólares que me pagaron para quitarte la virginidad no valieron la pena. Ni si quiera por tener sexo cuando quería en donde quería. Me dabas asco Isabella eres sólo un bicho raro._

_No lo podía creer ¿los 6 meses que estuvimos juntos fueron una farsa? Un vil engaño a mi corazón y a mi cuerpo. Sólo se había metido en mi vida para escurrirse por debajo de mis sábanas, y después ir corriendo con sus amiguitos alardeando de haberle abierto las piernas a la nerd Swan._

—_Edward, ya está listo todo. Te esperamos afuera—se escuchó la voz de su madre gritando desde la sala. _

_Tomo unas maletas que estaban a lado de su cama, me rodeo y cuando escuche quitar el pestillo grite:_

—_Espera—la respiración se me acelero y el cuerpo me tembló._

_Pero al momento de haber gritado me arrepentí, no tenía el menor caso decirle lo que ocurría si no le importaría en absoluto. Y si le importaba ese sería su castigo. Yo era suficiente madre para mi bebé y no me importaría ser padre también. Ya que mi compañía insoportable le incomodarían ¿no? Pues perfecto se quedaba sin nosotros dos. Mi decisión estaba tomada y a partir del día de hoy el nombre de Edward Cullen o de alguno de los Cullen estaba prohibido, le conseguiría un buen padre a mi bebé. No importaba hacer unos cuantos movimientos en mi vida y abandonar algunas cosas como el amor hacia su padre, por el bienestar de mi bebé. _

— _¿Qué quieres?—contesto entre dientes y de espaldas a mí. _

—_No vuelvas o me aseguraré que Charlie te de un balazo entre los ojos—Está vez mi voz tomó otro tono, uno tono mucho más duro y frío._

—_Cómo digas—Abrió la puerta y antes de dar un portón dijo—cierra al irte…_

El claxon sonó por tercera vez fuera de la casa de Charlie

—Eddie, apúrate tío Jacob empieza a desesperarse y si demoramos demasiado terminará por dormirse en el volante— dije riendo porque probablemente fuera cierto. Mi querido mejor amigo Jacob Black era el hombre más perezoso y dormilón que había conocido.

Mi hijo de tan sólo seis años bajo a tropezones los escalones, tomó su mochila, mi bolsa, mis llaves y abrió la puerta haciendo una caravana.

—Adelante hermosa dama—dijo imitando a su tío Jake siempre que me abría la puerta.

Me limite a salir y soltar una leve risita, una vez en el carro de Jacob nos limitamos a charlar sobre los planes para el próximo fin de semana, cumpleaños de Eddie, teníamos pensado ir a Phoenix con su abuela pero en el trabajo me había negado las vacaciones debido a que el nuevo director llegaría a la ciudad y necesitaba un tour por el hospital y explicaciones sobre cómo era el método de trabajar aquí. A mi opinión no era la gran cosa, el hospital era demasiado pequeño y con una semana bastaría, pero al parecer Tanya no opinaba igual que yo y mis vacaciones llegarían hasta navidad, dos días después del cumpleaños de Eddie.

Ser madre soltera no había resultado tan fácil como yo creía aunque desde el principio había tenido el apoyo de mi familia. Con mi familia me refería a Charlie, Jacob, Sue e incluso Billy. Me habían apoyado de distintas formas como por ejemplo; dinero, comida, techo, ropa, amor. Pero aunque todo ello nos lo hubieran dado de corazón, no habían podido llenar un vacío en nuestros corazones, el vacío de un padre, el vacío de un esposo, el vacío de Edward Cullen.

—Mami—la voz de mi pequeño me saco de mi ensoñación —Ya hemos llegamos a tu trabajo.

Me había metido tanto en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que habíamos llegado y apuesto a que llevábamos bastante parados aquí. Ya que Jacob había apagado el carro.

—Gracias por traernos, Jake—dije tomando mi bolso y dándole un beso en la mejilla —Y tú pequeño Angelito paso por ti a las 3, hoy iremos a comer a Port Angels, tú abuelito ira con abuela Sue a pescar cerca del lago Raiser. Volverán hasta el lunes así que esté fin de semana es sólo nuestro pequeño astronauta.

—Hee!—Grito mi bebé y viéndome con ojitos suplicantes dijo—¿y luego podemos ir por un helado de fresas con crema, mami?

Le dedique una sonrisa amable y le di un beso en su frente, era tan parecido a su padre y provocaba un efecto irresistible igual al de Edward, pero de otro modo mucho más angelical y tierno. Uno más eficaz.

—Claro que sí, mi vida—tome su lunch y se lo di—Hoy te puse un sándwich de atún, manzanita picada con limón y un jugo de durazno. Te acabas todo, campeón. Te amo.

Le di un beso en la mejilla y salí del carro, inmediatamente un viento helado me caló la cara y fue como si viajará siete años atrás.

_Había olvidado mi chaqueta en el auto de Edward y ahora moría del frío, estoy más que segura que en mi frente decía "Próximamente escultura de hielo", no me animaba para nada interrumpir a Edward que contaba su historia sobre como jugaba beisbol con su familia en un prado cerca de su casa, que más bien parecía mansión, sólo para decirle "Hey, soy lo bastante estúpida para olvidar mi chaqueta en el país más húmedo y frío de todo Estado Unidos ¿podemos regresar?"_

—…_entonces no sé de donde saco tales fuerzas Rose y golpeo fuertemente la pelota…casi sale del prado, pero por suerte logre alcanzarla y la tire en dirección a mi madre que la puso en el tapete antes de que Rose terminará la carrera. Rose puede ser la mejor bateando, pero no hay nadie más rápido que Edward Cullen…eso está científicamente comprobado—dijo metiendo sus manos a sus bolsillos._

_Me encantaba como se emocionaba al recordar aquel deporte que le apasionaba tanto a ratos tenía la vista perdida y a ratos me observaba fijamente a los ojos, con sus ojos cristalinos y verdes como un par de esmeraldas._

—_Pues yo nunca he jugado beisbol y la verdad no pienso hacerlo, me encanta verlo en el televisor con Charlie, pero jugarlo es muy diferente, estamparía en el suelo antes de que dijeran "Bola"—dije lo último con más sarcasmo de lo permitido. _

_Edward soltó una carcajada ante mi comentario lo cual provoco una risita discreta de mi parte, no porque me pareciera gracioso, ya que el hecho de ser torpe y terminar en el suelo no me era muy grato, sino porque su risa era como campañillas de ángel._

—_Apuesto a que yo te podría mantenerte de pie, Ángel—Dijo tomándome por la cintura y colocándose enfrente de mí._

_¿Acaso me había leído el pensamiento? Me sonroje al instante ._

— _¿Ángel?—pregunte casi en un susurro, temía que al hablar me castañeara los dientes—No soy un Ángel._

—_Sí, tienes demasiada razón, no eres un ángel―dijo en un tono pausado y serio―Eres mi Ángel y eso es una gran diferencia._

_Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más hasta llegar a la pequeña plaza que estaba en el centro de Port Angels para ofrecerme ir por un helado el cual, a pesar de estar muriendo congelada, acepte sonrojado. El pidió uno mediano de fresas con crema y yo uno pequeño de nuez. Al parecer la gente le aturdía, así que le propuse dar un paseo por el parque. MALA IDEA!, hacía el doble de frío que cuando entramos a la plaza y el helado no ayudaba mucho._

―_¿Te gusta tu helado, Ángel?―me pregunto besando mi oreja ¿Que no sabía hacer eso mientras caminaba era peligroso?_

_Me volteé y le di un pequeño beso y seguí caminando._

―_No soy Ángel―me arrepentí al instante de decir eso ya que mis dientes castañearon, quise solucionarlos susurrando―Si, está delicioso._

_Me miro con ojos sospechosos y al instante se quitó su abrigo de aproximadamente 1000 dólares y me lo trato de poner ya que yo me apartaba cuando lo acercaba a mis hombros._

―_Bella, no seas necia y ponte el abrigo. Tienes frío―insistía tomando con una mano su helado y con la otra forcejeando con el abrigo ._

―_No, en verdad que no tengo frío―trate de mentir pero mis dientes me traicionaron de nuevo. _

―_Bella, no sabes mentir―rio como loco ―si fueras actriz morirías de hambre._

―_Si te hace feliz, ser actriz no entra en mis planes de profesión―dije aparentando estar enojada pero era imposible, eso hizo que soltara un bufido. _

―_Hazlo por favor, por mí―Y me vio con ojos suplicantes de los que no me pude resistir, tome su abrigo caro y me lo puse de mala gana. _

― _¿Contento señor Cullen?―dije molesta comiendo un trozo de nuez._

―_Vamos sonría mi futura señora Cullen―dijo metiéndome un dedo lleno de su helado en la boca._

_Me pare en seco y puse los ojos como platos._

―_Soy alérgica a la fres__a ―grite llevándome las manos a la garganta y tosiendo_

_Edward me tomó por el rostro y asustadísimo decía " Amor, perdóname, no sabía, lo siento, vamos al hospital!" _

_No pude más y solté la carcajada más grande de toda mi vida. Era tan gracioso. _

―_Y decías que era una pésima actriz― dije riéndome y echando a andar de nuevo, por la calle oscura de la pequeña ciudad._

_Después de medio segundo Edward reía junto a mí. El aire me pegaba en la nuca alborotándome los cabellos y llevándolos a mi rostro. Entonces sin pensarlo susurre "TE AMO" y me detuve, él siguió caminando y por verme no se dio cuenta de que el semáforo estaba en rojo. Lo jale lo antes posible y quedo frente a mí._

―_No sabes cuantas veces he soñado que me lo decías―acerco mi rostro a su rostro y me beso con más amor que otras veces, pego nuestras frentes y cuando termino el beso dijo―TE AMO mi Ángel. _

Recordar con tanta lucidez aquellos momentos a su lado me resultaba sumamente doloroso. Me hacían sentir como un pedazo de papel roto tirado por ahí en alguna calle ya que siempre he recordado todo muy bien.

Sin darme cuenta llegue a la cálida recepción del hospital, salude a Jenna con un beso en la mejilla y le pregunte sobre sus pequeños; Emma y Patrick. Después seguí mi rumbo a mi cubículo, fuera de la oficina del director.

Esta mañana me había traído Jake al trabajo y había ido a dejar al niño porque le tuve que prestar mi auto a Embry, el día anterior su padre había enfermado y cuando eso sucedió él se encontraba en mi casa, Jacob lo había abandonado antes de irse a Seattle, su madre había hablado a mi casa y Embry salió a toda prisa en mi coche a su casa con la promesa de traerme hoy la pick-up.

Llegue a mi cubículo, deje mi bolsa en el escritorio y mi abrigo en el perchero, encendí la computadora. El informe sobre el nuevo director al fin estaba en mi escritorio, puse la cafetera y me senté a hojearlo.

Nada fuera de lo común 50 años, graduado con honores, 15 reconocimientos a lo largo de su carrera, proveniente de New York, casado, hijos, todo un profesional y bueno a todo esto ¿cuál era el nombre del doctor modelo del año?

La cafetera hizo ese sonido que tanto me molestaba cuando estuvo lista, me apresure a callarla de inmediato, me serví una taza y le puse 3 cucharadas de azúcar y fui de nuevo a sentarme pero esta vez algo había cambiado, al plano se había agregado algo más, más bien, se le había agregado alguien. Frente a mí se encontraba Carlisle Cullen con sonrisa amable y mirada relajada.

― ¿Qué hace aquí?―dije entre dientes, sentía el cuerpo rígido cómo una piedra.

― ¿Bella, como haz estado?― dijo amable y notablemente apenado, pero cuando notó que no tenía intención de contestarle respondió―Mi familia y yo hemos vuelto, soy el director de nuevo.

Me moría de ganas de saber si se refería a todos cuando decía familia. Deje la taza en mi escritorio y tome un archivo con los informes de cada uno del personal docente y se lo estiré.

― Bien doctor Cullen ahí tiene los informes, me tome la molestia de ordenarlos por aula y después por orden alfabético empezando por el apellido.

― ¿No vas a contestar mi pregunta Bella? ―dijo tomado el informe entre las manos y añadió―Sabes que me puedes decir Carlisle nada ha cambiado.

Cerré mis puños ¿Qué nada había cambiado? Me habían abandonado sin decirme una sola palabra, había tenido que ser madre soltera de un bebé de su hijo, había dejado mis estudios para trabajar, me había hundido en la depresión ¿y se atrevía a decir que nada había cambiado? Lo mire con desconcierto.

―He estado bien, gracias― espete entre dientes y en tono aún más frío añadí―Muchas cosas han cambiado y preferiría no me llamará por mi nombre de pila señor Cullen.

**Ya sabes chiquillos…reviews :D**


	2. Giro del Destino

**Mis hermosas y queridas lectoras:**

**Sé que tarde demasiado pero pase momentos extremadamente difíciles y con esto se involucro la muerte de un ser muy querido…..**

**La buena noticia es que volví a encontrar a mi muso :3 **

**La mala es que como en Back To December él está muy precavido…la cague bien feo con él….esa historia la hice para él así que sabrán que cometí ese error hace tiempo….**

**Bueno este capítulo está dedicado especialmente para Suiza-love mi hermanita Titu Swan, la más hermosas de las hermanitas por motivo a su cumpleaños…..Disfrútenlo y comente….comenten…que les gustaría que pasará**

**Summary: Él la abandona sin saber que está embarazada….siete años después vuelve, pero ella no será la persona más accesible del mundo. Sonfinc. Tayor Swift.**

**Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente crepúsculo no es mío pero si de Meyer algún día cuando sea rica y poderosa los tendré y Meyer se morirá de la envidia Muajajajaja ntc.**

_Estaba despierta desde hace media hora, pero me resultaba imposible abrir los ojos, el hecho de dormir junto al cálido cuerpo de Edward era demasiado dulce y cómodo. Sentía miles de descargas eléctricas cada vez que hacia círculos con sus níveos dedos en mi espalda desnuda._

_Sentí posar sus labios sobre mi frente, naturalmente abrí los ojos y lo mire con infinito amor, él se dedicó a dirigir mi desnudo cuerpo encima del suyo, sentí su miembro en mi entre pierna, muy cerca de mis partes intimas, noté como el cuerpo de ambos reaccionaba al instante; en el mío un gran charco de lubricante natural y en el de él una grande y notable erección._

_Me beso con pasión mientras sus manos exploraban mi inmaduro cuerpo dando caricias llenas de ternura y pasión. Hizo que nos volteáramos para quedar así arriba de mí y abriéndome un poco las piernas me hizo suya por segunda vez aquella noche._

Todo el día me la pase evadiendo las preguntas y comentarios sobre mi vida personal de Carlisle. Y eso era algo que me resultaba demasiado difícil ya que él era demasiado bueno, pero cuando iba a ceder me limitaba a sólo pensar en mi pequeño Eddie y con eso me hacía desearlo lo más lejos de mi vida como fuera posible.

Cuando al fin mi día termino salí al estacionamiento y vi mi vieja pick-up aparcada a lado de un súper flamante maserati, sin tomarle mucha importancia al despampanante carro abrí la puerta de la camioneta y busque debajo de mi asiento las llaves, una vez que las tuve en mis manos me di marcha por la carretera. Faltaba poco de una hora para que Eddie saliera del colegio sin embargo detestaba llegar una vez que los niños ya había comenzado a salir.

El largo camino me sirvió para pensar muchas cosas: ¿Por qué Carlisle había regresado? ¿Quiénes venían con él? Si me enteraba que Edward venía desaparecería en segundos, no podía arriesgarme a nada. Sólo esperaba que los chismes no hubiesen llegado a los odios de algún Cullen.

Por la forma en que actuaba Carlisle pude suponer que él no había tenido nada que ver con que yo no lo supiera de su partida, incluso podía arriesgarme a deducir que él se había opuesto ante la idea de marcharse, él y Esme siempre había amado la vida en Forks, no conocía a nadie que amara Forks tanto como ellos dos, pero tampoco había padres tan apegados a sus hijos más que ellos.

La verdad no sabía cómo reaccionar si me llegase a encontrar con Edward, en los 7 años transcurridos desde su partida nunca me imaginé que regresarían, pensé que se mantendrían lo suficientemente lejos para que el drama no los acechara al igual que el estorbo, burla. En pocas palabras, pensé que se mantendrían lejos de mí. Pero ahora que la ocasión era muy probable el miedo me inundaba de lágrimas el rostro. No sabía si lo mejor era que conociera a su hijo u ocultarnos de su familia. El parecido entre padre e hijo era extremadamente obvio y las fechas coincidían como anillo al dedo así que no tardaría mucho en que la cotilla del pueblo, sobre la madre joven soltera del hijo de Edward Cullen viaja sola por ahí, llegara a sus oídos.. Estaba completamente segura si quería conocer al niño sin apartarlo de mí, podría ceder ligeramente, sin excedernos y sólo lo vería cuando estuviera Charlie y no yo. (Así le evitaría la molestia de verme) y si quería apartarlo de mí escaparía a Sao Paulo, aunque, con todas las influencias que tenían los Cullen, no sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría en encontrarme. Pero seguramente sólo me hacía suposiciones y él venía con esposa y un par de hijos, así que no le interesaría mi pequeño E.J. Tenía todas mis esperanzas puestas en que así fuera.

A parque a tan sólo medía cuadra del colegio que estaba situado en el centro de la ciudad, pareció más seguro ahí, baje lentamente de la vieja camioneta ( Faltaban 10 minutos) y me subí la cazadora, el frío se volvía más penetrante. Me situé a un lado del poste de luz en la espera de que los pequeños comenzaran a salir.

La puerta se abrió y yo alce la cabeza un poco para ver si salían los niños, pero alguien me sorprendió. En cuando reconocí a la persona trate de girar rápidamente mi rostro para que no se percatará de mi presencia, pero al parecer a pesar de su estatura seguía siendo demasiado observadora.

― ¿Bella? ¿Bella Swan?―Chillo con esa vocecilla de duende que tantas veces llegue a adorar.

Pensé en soltarle uno de mis comentarios sarcásticos como "No soy un furbi" pero la verdad es que no quería lidiar con ella si es que con eso se ponía necia.

―Sí, ¿te conozco?―Traté de ser lo más grosera y fría posible. La duendecilla mejor conocida como Alice Cullen, la mediana de los fabulosos hermanos Cullen, a pesar de estar esperando a la cigüeña con su paquete, y deduzco que sería enorme, se veía hermosa. Vestía unos leggins grises, blusón morado con abrigo gris ligeramente abierto y unos botines morados. Los colores que había elegido hacían destacar su blanca piel y el brillo en los ojos a causa del embarazo.

―Claro que sí mujer, soy Alice Cullen―Alcé una ceja, en verdad no le afectaba mi humor a su ánimo―Tal vez no me reconoces por el nuevo peinado―podría jurar que su peinado era el mismo.

― Oh, sí recuerdo íbamos juntas en el instituto ¿no?―no la deje contestar y me apresuré a decir―Bueno fue todo un placer, pero me tengo que ir, hasta luego.

Camine más cerca de la puerta dejándola atrás, pero la duendecilla con balón me siguió y me jalo del brazo. Si no la empuje fue porque en verdad el pequeño o pequeña que traía consigo no tenía la culpa de las idioteces que había hecho su familia.

― Entiendo tu actitud Bella, sé que te hicimos sufrir al marcharnos de ese modo, pero te juro que todo tiene una explicación―y dio un vistazo atrás y todo su cuerpo se tensó.

Estaba a punto de voltear para averiguar que la había dejado así cuando sentí un par de pequeños brazos aferrándose a mis piernas con una fuerza naturalmente conocida y entonces sentí derrumbarse mi mundo. Alice había visto a mi mini clon de Edward. Alice le diría a su hermano y todo terminaría.

―Tu eres la que necesita una explicación— tomé a mi niño entre mis brazos y voltee su carita al lado contrario de su tía ―Si me porto así es porque no deseo nada de ustedes. Aléjense de mi vida que no haya nada que no será indiferencia de mi parte hacia ustedes.

Di media vuelta dejando a su vista la cara de mi niño y me apresure a llegar a mi camioneta, puse a mi niño en su silla asegurándolo lo más que pude y le di todo lo que podía de mi camioneta.

― ¿Quién era esa señora tan bonita? ¿Por qué la trataste tan mal?―Me invadieron inmediatamente las preguntas de mi pequeño hijo.

No pude contestarle las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por todo mi rostro, intente parar de llorar pero resultaba inútil así que opte por pararme frente a una nueva pastelería. Nada como un rico pan para aliviar las penas.

Me quedé un rato con el coche parado y las manos en el volante. Trate de hacerme la fuerte, pero no soporte más y abrace fuertemente a mi Eddie y me desmoroné ahí, junto a mi bebé.

― ¿Mami, que pasa? ¿Te hizo algo esa señora?―pregunto estrechándome entre sus pequeños brazitos.

¿Cómo podría explicarle a mi hijo de tan sólo 6 años que aquella mujer por la que me había partido en llanto era la hermana de su padre, que posiblemente estaba en la ciudad? Si cuando me preguntaba por él le decía que había muerto ¿Cómo?

No le había ocultado nada, le había dicho que su padre y yo habíamos sido una muy linda pareja, que lo amaba y que él no se había enterado de su existencia. Cuando llegue a la parte en donde Edward se había marchado él había entendido que había muerto y claro que yo no me esforcé demasiado en corregirlo.

―Nada mi niño, nada. Estoy bien―traté de convencerme más a mí que a él― ¿Vamos por un postre vale? ¿Te molestaría si hoy comemos en casa?

―Claro que no, mami―dijo besándome las mejillas―pero tienes que hacer pollo.

Reí un poco, ya que le encantaba el pollo desde que estaba en mi vientre, me seque las lágrimas y nos bajamos.

El lugar se llamaba BC y era muy cálido. Creo que él estilo se me hacía conocido por alguna extraña razón. Cómo si ya hubiese estado aquí a pesar de que el lugar era completamente nuevo. Era de dos niveles el primero muy acogedor y lleno de luz eléctrica, sin embargo el segundo era una pequeña terraza llena de todo tipo de flores, demasiado natural. El lugar era un estilo rustico cosa que me encanto en seguida, parecía una hermosa cabaña de ensueño y la cola estaba hasta la entrada.

Por lo que decían en las enormes cartulinas hoy era la inauguración y el lugar estaba repleto. Estaba completamente segura que el dueño estaría más que feliz.

Nos formamos en la gran cola y mi pequeño fue a inspeccionar un poco el lugar. Con mi advertencia de que se estuviera cerca para que yo pudiera verlo.

Estaba observándolo fijamente cuando de repente alguien me empujo por la espalda y perdí completamente la visión de Eddie.

―Perdón, pero no pude evitar seguirte ―escuche la voz de Alice y enseguida di vuelta para encararla ― Necesito saber cómo se llama mi sobrino y si viven en el mismo lugar ¿porque no le dijiste nada a Edward y cuando le piensas decir?

Estaba que me hervía la sangre del enojo ¿Por qué no le dije nada? Porque el muy cobarde huyo antes de que pudiera decir algo ¿por qué no le diré? Porque querrá quitarme a mi hijo y primero muerta antes de que me quitaran a mi bebé. Esta mujer estaba loca y trataría de alejarla lo antes posible.

―Mira está es la última vez que te lo advierto, no quiero tener que dejar mi hogar por su culpa, mi hijo es sólo mío y si uno de ustedes se le intenta acercar. Se las tendrán que ver con esta madre, que también es padre ―dije lo último con cizaña ―Ahora, si me disculpas tengo que ir a mi casa con mi hijo.

Voltee a buscarlo y no lo vi, al instante me fui entre el mar de gente a buscarlo y no lo hallaba, una gran opresión apretó mi pecho ¿Qué había pasado con mi pequeño? Desesperada comencé a aventar a la gente gritando su nombre. Que importaba si Alice me escuchaba. Me agache a ver los pies de todos hasta que vi sus converse rojos cerca de lo que parecía la cocina.

―Mi amor, ahí estás, te he estado buscando como loca. Prométeme que nunca de los nuncas te vas a alejar así de mí, me tenías tan preocupada ―Decía mientras lo estrechaba con tanto amor, no sé qué sería mi vida sin él.

Él se reía levemente.

―Tranquila mami, sólo vi a mi papi y vine a pedirle un pastelillo―Me puso un pastelillo en la boca ―Pruébalo, él solito lo invento, sabe delicioso.

Me reí por sus ocurrencias y me levante a ver al chef que había cuidado de mi hijo.

― Gracias por cuidar de mi pequeño E.J. no sé qué hubiese pasado si usted no lo encuentra.

Cuando por fin le vi la cara mis mayores temores me invadieron por dentro, esto no podía ser cierto; seguía tan hermoso como siempre ojos verdes como un par de esmeraldas y rostro delicadamente tallado como mármol.

― ¿Un hijo, me ocultaste un hijo Isabella?

Su tono era como el que uso la última vez que nos encontramos, frío, duro, insensible. Eso hizo que me invadieran los recuerdos y que el rencor se apoderada de mí.

―Miré señor Cullen a usted no le oculte nada, lo acabo de ver y le presento a mi hijo. Jacob

Trate de ocultar su primer nombre, pero mi pequeño tenía que hablar.

―No le hagas caso papito― ¿de dónde había sacado que era su padre? ―sólo me dice así cuando está enojada, pero mi primer nombre es Edward igual que tú.

― ¿Le pusiste mi nombre?

No pude contestar, tome a mi hijo en brazos y salí huyendo del lugar. No podía seguir haciendo esto, nos iríamos de Forks lo antes posible tal vez unos días con Jacob y después con René. Lo metí en la camioneta y fui lo más rápido que pude hacia casa de Charlie.

Trate de contener las lágrimas lo más que puede, pensaba en mi pequeño Eddie y que iba conduciendo. No podía tener un accidente, no con él en la camioneta. No sabía muy bien que hacer, albergaba la esperanza de que Edward no recordara donde vivía o qué pensará que no vivía con Charlie. Tenía miedo de muchas cosas que creí ya superadas, pensé que Edward nunca regresaría, o que cuando él regresara yo ya habría ahorrado lo suficiente para irnos a vivir a Florida. Pero con él tiempo y con su ausencia me fui olvidando de esos temores, al principio cuando estaba embarazada tenía miedo de salir a la calle, encontrármelo ó de encontrar a alguien quien le informara. Salí porque tenía que estudiar una pequeña carrera de secretaría y trabajar para mi bebé. Trabaje un tiempo en la tienda de los Newton, la mamá de Mike fue una de las personas más comprensibles. Todas las mañanas se sentaba mi lado, acariciaba mi pancita y escuchaba mis sollozos sin queja alguna.

Llegamos a la casa de Charlie y mi niño no había dicho nada, estaba llorando con la mirada perdida, E.J. desde pequeñito fue demasiado inteligente y maduro que los niños de su edad, no me sorprendería si supiera que estaba pasando. Lo baje de la camioneta cargando y lo metí a la casa. Fui apresurada a su recamara, tome una maleta y metí un puñado de ropa, tome su mochila y metí sus juguetes favoritos.

Fui a la mía e hice lo mismo con mis cosas. No importaba el trabajo, tenía un ahorradito para la Universidad de Eddie, si tal vez soy exagerada, pero soy madre soltera y nadie excepto Charlie y algunas veces René me ayudaban económicamente para los estudios de mi angelito.

— ¿Vamos a huir de papi?—hablo con la voz entrecortada por primera vez Eddie.

¿Cómo decirle que su padre era una basura andante? ¿Cómo decirle que él era producto de una apuesta sucia que le jugaron a su madre? Odiaría a Edward y eso no debía importarme, pero me importaba. No quería que mi niño se pasara toda su vida odiando a su padre. Ya bastante había sufrido yo tratando de odiarlo.

—Vamos a ir unos días a casa de Tío Jake, nos ha invitado—No supe que responder, como decirle "Si, es tu padre pero no quiero que se te acerque" o "Si, es tu padre pero es un idiota y no te va a reconocer como su hijo".

Salí y metí las tres maletas que había hecho para ambos en la carroza, pegue mi frente al vidrio de la puerta de conductor y aproveche el tiempo para derramar algunas lágrimas y prender un cigarrillo. Un mal hábito que había adquirido con los momentos de estrés.

. Verlo me había dolido más de lo que jamás hubiese imaginado las palabras "_Es insoportable tu compañía, esos 300 dólares que me pagaron para quitarte la virginidad no valieron la pena" _y _"__Me dabas asco Isabella eres sólo un bicho raro" _resonaban en mi cabeza como un palpitar, y se adentraban en mi corazón como astillas, grandes y profundas astillas.

—Perdón por gritarte de esa manera en la pastelería—su voz dulce y aterciopelada me resoplo en el cuello— ¿Vas a algún lado con esas maletas? Te recuerdo diciéndome "Edward, huir de los problemas no es la mejor solución"

Ese había sido un golpe bajo, cerré los ojos para armarme de valor, voltee y lo empuje lejos de mí.

—Eso a ti no te incumbe, ahora déjame pasar que tengo cosas más importantes que estar hablando contigo. Gracias.

Nunca he sido la más amable o humilde persona del mundo, ni siquiera de Forks, pero no recuerdo alguna vez haberle hablado a alguien con tanto sarcasmo.

—Comprendo que estés molesta por cómo te trate en el pasado— Dijo viendo a la ventada, Eddie estaba asomado por ahí—Pero comprenderás que hace unos momentos vi a un pequeño de cálculo unos 7 años que extraordinariamente tiene el mismo color de mis ojos, con tu cabello y raramente se parece a mí cuando era un niño de 7 años. Tal vez no estoy en posición pero te exijo una explicación, Bella ¿Ese niño es mío?

Maldito desalmado, se larga por mucho tiempo y ahora viene a queriendo saber si mi bebé es suyo, por favor puras desgracias y mal traen los Cullen. Es lo único que saben hacer, lastimar, romper, quemar, matar.

Le dije con la mirada a mi angelito que se metiera, no quería que viera lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Una vez que su carita estuvo dentro de nuestra imagen me aproxime a contestarle a su padre.

—Mira Cullen, no tienes ningún derecho de llamarme Bella, para ti soy la señora Swan, tampoco tienes derecho a cuestionarme o exigirme algo, tú te fuiste y ese es tu problema, no el mío. Pero para que veas que soy buena, te diré que mi pequeño Jake no es tu hijo. Es mi hijo, ahora déjate de babosadas del padre responsable y amable, y lárgate de casa de mi padre. No te quiero cerca de mi hijo ni de mí, dile lo mismo a tu familia y en cuanto a Carlisle dile que renuncio.

Tenía tantas ganas de darle una bofetada que no me pude aguantar, se la di, lo rodé y de esa forma fui directo a la casa de Charlie dándole una fuerte calada al cigarro, pero claro una helada mano tenía que detenerme.

—Está bien que estés enojada conmigo y con mi familia Bella, pero por favor te lo ruego no me alejes de mi hijo. Sé que es mío y como tú sabes que no puedes negar que yo soy su padre, se parece demasiado a mí. Sólo déjame conocerlo, juro que no te lo voy a quitar, pero quiero ser parte de su vida.

Por un momento, sólo por un momento casi caigo en sus redes, pero como creerle a un hombre que te hizo tanto daño, que te humillo, te huso, te lastimo, te quito el corazón para escupirle, pisarlo y finalmente tirarlo a la basura.

—No, es mío y no voy a dejar que te le acerques, te quiero lo más lejos posible de su vida.

— ¿Pero por qué Bella? —Dijo en un tono que parecía desesperado—Dame unos buenos motivos para alejarme por completo.

Porque no lo quería cerca de mí, no quería que el hombre que alguna vez llegue a creer que era el amor de mi vida estuviera cerca de mí y tenía tanto miedo de que el mismo daño que me hiso a mí se lo hiciera a la persona más importante en mi vida, la razón de lo que ahora soy. Mi hijo.

—Estuviste 7 años desaparecido ¿y ahora te quieres jugar el papel de un buen y santo padre? Espera dame tiempo para reírme de este buen chiste—Reí con gran sarcasmo—Ahora que sabes que ya no me creo tus cuentos, lleva tu trasero a otro lado muy lejos de mi familia.

—Pude haber estado desde que nació si tan sólo me lo hubieses dicho

—Te largaste a no sé dónde y no tenía forma de contactarte. Además te doy demasiado asco como para estar conmigo tan siquiera a unos metros de distancia así que preferí evitarte la molestia de ir a buscarte.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil, por qué no simplemente se iba de una vez por todas del maldito país? No voy a negar que por muchos años yo esperé a que él cambiará de opinión y volviera. Tal vez me volví insensible porque ahora sus mentiras ya no me engañaban.

—Dime la verdad Bella, ¿estás saliendo con alguien más?—dijo mirándome a los ojos.

No podía mentirle, me descubriría en dos segundos, inclusive antes de que le hubiese mentido. Creo que ahora sin siquiera haberle dicho ya sabía la respuesta.

—No—dije entre dientes y con la vista baja.

Me tomó por los hombros y me acerco demasiado a su rostro, cerré los ojos esperando que me besara, pero en realidad sólo me grito en la cara.

—Y cómo piensas formar a nuestro bebé si no tienes una imagen paterna que ofrecerle, déjame ser lo que naturalmente soy para él. Su padre. Y para ti me gustaría ser tu esposo.

Y cuando menos me los esperaba me beso, sus labios eran tan cálidos, húmedos y carnosos como los recordaba. Pero también sus palabras frías vinieron a mi mente. Me aparte de él y le di otra bofetada.

—El hecho de que esté soltera no quiere decir que esté tan urgida como para estar contigo —me encantaba estar entre sus brazos y saborear a sus labios cada momento que se me antojaran—Y en cuando a mi niño, está bien. Pero ten en claro que sólo lo hago por él y por nadie más.

Mágicamente una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y me abrazo fuertemente murmurando una y otra vez "gracias", "NO te vas a arrepentir" y cosas por él estilo.

No sabía qué hacer, que decir, ni siquiera que pensar. Los flash me daban vueltas en la cabeza como si fuera un caleidoscopio de memorias, momentos felices con él, tristes, lágrimas, mi embarazo, las preguntas de Eddie sobre su padre. Todo y cada una de las cosas que destacaban significativamente en mi vida.

—Mira no me gustan las pruebas de afecto, así que aléjate de mí—lo aparte con un empujón, tenerlo cerca era demasiado peligroso para mis nervios—No tengo ni idea de que hacer, lo del niño ya quedo claro, lo veras. Pero cuando yo diga, ahora por favor márchate a tu casa y mañana hablamos, sabes donde vivimos, mañana estaremos todo el día aquí.

Eso no era completamente cierto, tenía planeado ir a casa de Jake a divertirnos un poco en la fogata y con algunos cuentos de terror. Eddie era un niño muy valiente, casi nada le daba miedo y en ocasiones él era el que decía "mami eso no existe tranquila".

—De acuerdo— se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su flamante mercedes—Por cierto te vez increíblemente hermosa como madre de mi hijo, pero te verías más hermosa como la madre de mi hijo y mi esposa.

Se subió a su coche y arranco a toda velocidad, los colores se me subieron pero al momento los domine ¿Qué sucedía con Cullen, creía que se lo dejaría todo muy fácil? Eso estaría por verse.

**Comenten, porfavor y una preguntota...Que opinan al respecto de que Bella conozca un nuevo chico ? Uno muy lindo :3 **


	3. Aclaraciones

**Gracias a los que comentan en verdad me hacen la Twightler más feliz del mundo, sigan comentando por favor. Esté capitulo va dedicado a mi mejor amigo quien siempre me apoya, mi querido José. **

**Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente crepúsculo no es mío pero si de Meyer algún día cuando sea rica y poderosa los tendré y Meyer se morirá de la envidia Muajajajaja ntc**

**Aclaraciones. **

Al día siguiente me levante con demasiados pesares, después de toda una noche en vela pensado en unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas me di cuenta que estaba tan perdida por él como cuando lo conocí. Trate de levantarme como pude, entre quejas y tropezones, y me dirigí a la ducha, necesitaba relajarme un poco. Era demasiado temprano como para querer despertar a Eddie.

Una vez que estuve en la regadera puse el agua todo lo caliente que se puedo, me quemaba hasta los huesos, me serviría para pensar. No entendía a Edward, creer que con tan sólo posarse enfrente de mí y decir que lo sentía iba a alivianar la situación, era de locos. Nunca lo perdonaría, preferiría odiarlo. Muchas personas dirían que eso es completamente descabellado, pero para mí no. Si odio a una persona nunca la puedo perdonar y yo quería hacer eso. No perdonarle todo el mal que me había causado, no sólo a mí sino también a mi pequeño hijo.

Cuando me termine el agua caliente me abrigue bajo mi toalla y comencé a secarme el cabello. Me gustaba hacerlo, me tranquilizaba. Hoy tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que lo último que quería hacer era salir al frío de Forks. Me puse una acogedora pijama y me fui directamente a la cocina para hacer el desayuno. Había transcurrido ya mucho tiempo y Eddie aun tardaría en despertar.

A pesar de haberme demorado demasiado en mi aseo personal seguía siento temprano. Desde la llegada de Cullen, todo volvía a ser como era al principio. Lento y lleno de abrumadores pensamientos que no me dejaban estar sola. Me costó demasiado concentrarme en no quemarme las manos cuando hice omelett de huevo y jamón. Pique un poco de fruta, hice tortillas y un licuado de chocolate.

Cuando todo estaba completamente listo, el sonido de alguien en la puerta me sobresalto un poco. No necesitaba asomarme por la ventanilla para saber quién era, se trataba del tormento personal de mis pesadillas. Del propio demonio de mi infierno personal. Indecisa fui a abrir antes de que el ruido que ocasionaba despertará a Eddie.

Ahí se encontraba apoyado sobre el porche, el ángel endemoniado de la infelicidad. Asentí cansinamente con la cabeza, sin permitirle dejarle entrar. Si intentaba algo, la pistola de Charlie estaba en el armario.

—Buenos días ¿Me dejas pasar? Tenemos cosas que hablar—Dijo Edward con una sonrisa, que en otros momentos me hubiera vuelto loca. Accedí sólo porque tenía razón.

Lo lleve hasta cocina y le indique con la mirada que podía tomar asiento. Aun me faltaba poner la mesa. Abrí la lacena para poner los platos y cubiertos.

— ¿Ya desayunaste?—fue lo único que le pregunte, podía ser grosera. Pero nunca mal educada.

—En realidad, no.

Tomé un plato más y lo coloque en la mesa. Tenerlo ahí con una conversación pendiente era demasiado extraño. Yo había planeado nunca verlo y en el dado caso de verlo mandarlo tan lejos que nunca sabría de él. Pero mi pensamiento cambio completamente cuando me di cuenta que tenía buenos argumentos y que lo que decía era por el bien de mi vez y sólo tal vez podríamos llegar a convivir en paz.

—Bien, hablemos—Dije tomando asiento frente a él.

Se rebusco entre los bolsillos de su chamarra, saco un pequeño sobre cuadrado blanco y lo puso en la mesa, y lo estiro hasta donde yo estaba. Lo tome con tu duda en los ojos.

—Antes de hablar necesitas ver esto, pensé que nunca lo iba a encontrar—Su mirada estaba perdida, la luz de sus ojos era opaca, cómo si recordará algo.

Sin contestarle fui directo a la sala y puse el disco en el reproductor de video. La curiosidad siempre habría sido una parte significativa, no me gustaba quedarme con una duda sin resolver.

Al principio sólo se veía a Alice y a Edward corriendo por el campus del colegio, la pixie sostenía la cámara y él trataba de quitársela. Debo de admitir que era una escena graciosa y fraternal.

—No veo el caso de esto—Dije desconcertada del video.

—Cállate y observa—Dijo Edward subiendo el volumen.

Cuando al fin Edward pudo alcanzar a Alice le quito la cámara y ella lo empezó a perseguir, se metieron por el bosque y cuando estaban a punto de salir por el sendero Alice lo alcanzo y lo tiro al suelo, él aún sostenía la cámara.

—Mira, ahí está tu tortolita hermano—Susurro Alice a Edward—Vamos a asustarla.

La cámara volteo y yo me encontraba ahí, en una banca demasiado cerca platicando con Jessica y con Mike. Él me abrazaba por los hombros, se veía la incomodidad de mi parte, me removía un poco.

—Maldito Newton, mira ella no quiere que la abrace—bufo por lo bajo.

Jessica me aparto el cabello del cuello y dijo:

— ¿Entonces, no iras a Dartmouth sólo para quedarte con Edward? ¿Sabes lo que estás dejando ir, mujer? Te aceptaron.

Vacile un poco, Edward estaba callado y la cámara temblaba un poco. Alice le jalaba para que pudieran huir de ahí, no consiguió moverlo mucho.

—Sí, lo sé Jessica, pero la Universidad de Alaska también tienen un montón de cosas buenas—Claramente se veía que intentaba engañarme más a mí misma que a ellos.

—Bella, Darmouth siempre ha sido el sueño de tu vida. Desde que eres pequeña haz soñado con eso—Decía Mike alborotando mis cabellos.

—Yo no podría dejar a Edward, lo amo y él me ama. Seremos felices—Decía nerviosa.

La cámara se desenfocaba cada vez más, ellos estaban demasiado cerca y todo se escuchaba a la perfección, no sabía cuál era el caso de esto.

— ¿Y si él no te amará? ¿Cumplirías tu sueño en Dartmouth?—decía Jessica sentándose en el regazo de Mike.

—Eso es relativo—Mi cara era indescriptible, me había perdido en mis pensamientos. Mostraba todas esas caras que evitaba frente a Edward.

Recuerdo vagamente ordenarme a mí misma evitar ese tipo de expresiones justamente para que él no se sintiera culpable, me acostumbraba a decírmelo continuamente sólo con la presencia de Edward.

— ¿Eso es un sí?—intrigaba cada vez más Jessica—Admite que Edward sólo te ha truncado los sueños de tu vida. Dilo Bella.

La cámara dejo de temblar, se escuchaba la respiración agitada de Edward y como se sorbía la nariz ¿A caso estaba llorando?

—Si—recuerdo haber seguido la oración con un "Pero no la ha truncado, él es mi vida ahora. Sin él realmente muero"

Antes de seguir con mi frase la cámara cruzo rápidamente como una ráfaga de luz el bosque, no se distinguía nada que no fuera los sollozos que daba Edward y el ligero viento.

Mientras tanto en la realidad yo me encontraba sentada en el sofá luchando contra las lágrimas que ya recorrían mi rostro. Él había creído otra cosa de mí, eso era tan narcisista.

Se detuvo después de medio minuto corriendo, su respiración estaba levemente agitada, sólo se veía el césped y sus pies. Pronto los pies de Alice se le unieron.

—Vamos, seguro no lo dijo enserio.

—Tú la escuchaste, Alice—decía en sollozos —le trunque la vida, no puedo permitir que se vaya a Alaska sólo para estar conmigo.

— ¿Que vas a hacer al respecto Edward?—Dijo en un susurro.

—Nos vamos, convenceré a mis padres mostrándole esté video de adelantar la mudanza a Alaska para mañana.

— ¿Y qué piensas decirle a Bella?

—Nada—su voz era el mismo sonido del dolor—si se llegase a enterar la trataré como algo que nunca será, cómo una persona insignificante en mi vida. Le diré que no la amo, que todo fue un juego o algo por él estilo. Estoy seguro que algo se me ocurrirá.

Alice lo abrazo y la cámara cayó al suelo, se escuchó su llanto. Después la cinta se cortó y se reanudo en el antiguo cuarto de Edward, se enfocaba en la bufanda que me había arrebatado la primera semana que comenzamos a salir.

—Bella, me hiciste daño. Sé que me amas y que yo te amo a ti, pero no es suficiente. Necesitas crecer como querías, realizar tus sueños.

Guardo la bufanda en una maleta de entre muchas que se encontraban a un lado de su cama. Se dio vuelta para perder la vista en el hermoso paisaje que estaba detrás del cristal trasparente que tenía como ventana. Una ventana que abarcaba toda la pared.

Yo conocía esa escena. Había sido ese preciso momento cuando estuve ahí, cuando mi corazón se había roto en miles de pedazos. Todo había sido documentado.

No me atrevía a ver lo que seguía, no creía que podría soportarlo así que me levante apresurada a quitar la cinta. Las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro y las manos me temblaban.

—La cámara se me olvido ahí cuando me fui, no sabía que siguiera grabando. —Dijo Edward acercándose sigilosamente a donde me encontraba—Apenas la encontré cuando llegamos, me llevo tiempo subirla a un disco y editar las partes que no necesitarías ver.

Ahora estaba más confundida que antes, la pequeña y atolondrada adolescente que se enamoró de él luchaba por salir. No podía creerme capaz de haberle creído cuando en la cinta se notaba el dolor en sus ojos.

—Eso cambia un poco las cosas—susurre, me sentía mareada. Pronto entraría en shock, trate de controlarme.

— ¿Un poco?—dijo acercándose cada vez más, di un paso hacia atrás—Vamos Bella, ahí está la verdad, te mentí y tú como una ilusa me creíste. Creíste la más grande de las blasfemias.

Trague en seco, él tenía razón. Yo había sido tan ilusa como para creer en sus mentiras y más aún para dejarme el orgullo cargado en la espalda. Si le hubiese dicho que iba a tener un hijo se hubiese quedado sin duda alguna.

—Me mentiste, cierto—Dije despacio, tenía que ser lo más razonable posible. Las cosas habían cambiado, él había cambiado y yo también—Pero el tiempo ha pasado, lo hiciste por mi bien estoy conciente, pero entiende que ya no somos unos niños y que hay un niño de por medio. No quiero que esto se vuelva un cuento de terror, llevemos las cosas con calma.

Se acercó aún más, ya no tuve el control para poder apartarme más. Me rodeo con sus brazos y sentí miles de descargas eléctricas que poco me importaron cuando me solté a llorar en su pecho, inhalé un poco de su aroma, era magnifico.

Se escucharon unos pequeños pasitos bajando por las escaleras, mi niño se había despertado. Di gracias a Dios por haber quitado el video a tiempo, no sabía cómo reaccionaría ante la escena que estaba a punto de pasar.

Su cabello estaba totalmente desordenado y las pequeñas esmeraldas que tenía como ojos aún se notaban soñolientas, sin embargo sonreía de oreja a oreja. Corrió a abrazarnos.

—Entonces es cierto, él es mi papi—alzo la cabecita para ver a Edward, quien derraba pequeñas lágrimas de alegría— ¿Volviste de la muerte?

Los ojos de Edward voltearon a afrontar los míos, recelosa desvié la mirada con el color en las mejillas. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que aún seguía aferrada a la cintura del perfecto padre de mi hijo, me aparte sólo un poco para tomar a Eddie en mis brazos. Mi pequeño hijo me traiciono removiéndose entre mis brazos para irse a los de su padre.

— ¿Te parece si te cuento esa historia otro día?—La mirada que le dedicaba a su hijo no tenía precio, era de admiración total—Ahora hay que desayunar que escucho la pansa de mami rugir.

Ambos rieron entre dientes, eso era cierto el hambre se había apoderado de mi cuerpo humano, la noche anterior no había provado un solo bocado desde el encuentro con Edward.

Ambos se sentarón en la mesa mientras yo servia el desayuno. Comieron extremadamente despacio, cuando uno se quedaba callado él otro le formulaba una pregunta. Era demasiado dulce ver esos dos pares de ojos verdes. Terminando de desayunar me ayudaron a lavar los platos.

Una vez que todo estuvo en su lugar Eddie subio a asearse. Era un niño totalmente independiente, constantemente me recordaba a mí cuando tenía su edad.

—Me gustaría invarlos a salir hoy—dijo Edward viéndome con un brillo en los ojos que no supe decifrar.

Estaba casi segura del lugar a donde nos quería llevar. La mansión Cullen. A decir verdad no me apetecia ir a aquella gran casa, había demasiados recuerdos enterrados en las paredes de cristal. Sin contar que aun seguía molesta con su familia, a él lo podía entender porque se trataba de un "nosotros", pero no de ellos. De Alice a la que llegue a considerar mi mejor amiga, aquella que en el peor momento dejo de apoyarme y se fue sin decirme una palabra de la verdad.

—No sé si deberíamos….—vacile un poco.

Podría yo estar resetida con la familia Cullen, pero también era la familia de mi hijo y no podía impedirle tener contacto con ellos.

—Mi familia no muerde, Bella—dijo con una apasionada sonrisa torcida—Descuida, no somos vampiros.

En esté momento preferiría tener que lidiar con vampiros que con ellos, además ellos no sabían toda la verdad. Ni siquiera Edward sabía la verdad. Era tan injusto, donde se encontraban los vampiros cuando una los necesitaba.

—Por desgracia—mustie entre dientes y con palabras más claras dije—No pienso poner un pie en tu casa dentro de un buen rato. Por el contrario puedes llevarte a tu hijo un rato, traerlo antes de las 7 por favor, los fines de semana tiene que dormirse a las 9. En esta casa hay reglas.

Después de un mutuo acuerdo Edward se marchó a toda velocidad con mi pequeño niño con una promesa de llegar a comer.

Trate todo el día de mantener mi mente ocupada, ordene los cuartos a tal grado que no había nada fuera de su lugar. Me asegure más de 3 veces que no hubiera polvo por ninguna parte de la casa, subí y baje unas cuantas veces las escaleras en busca de las llaves del armario donde guardábamos la despensa, al final las encontré en un pantalón que había echado al cesto de la ropa sucia. Estábamos bien abastecidos sin embargo decidí hacer una nueva lista para comprar todas las cosas necesarias para preparar una rica lasaña. La favorita de Charlie, le guardaría un poco para calentarla en el microondas cuando volviera al día siguiente.

Decidí lavar la poca ropa sucia que teníamos, sólo necesite dos lavadoras y dos secadoras para hacerlo, en esta insignificante actividad sólo necesite las manos y mi cerebro estuvo desocupado por unos momentos. Los recuerdos me comenzaron a invadir otra vez cómo un caleidoscopio.

_Hace unos días había entablado una extraña amistad con Edward Cullen, el hijo del prestigiado doctor Carlisle Cullen. Ahora mismo nos encontrábamos yendo a acampar con su familia al norte los bosques de Forks, el meteorólogo había predicado un fin de semana completamente soleado y hasta ahora iba en lo cierto. Ellos habían salido rumbo al bosque antes y Edward cómo el buen caballero que era me había esperado a que hiciera mi maleta._

_Llevamos 10 minutos cantando al ritmo de Muse, extrañamente compartíamos ese gusto, él al igual que yo estaba loco por Matt. Estaba en el asiento del copiloto, para mí era desde donde estaba había una vista hermosa, me refiero a su piel blanca cómo el mármol resaltando entre el Crepúsculo del día y las hojas de otoño que caían como piezas en su lugar._

—_Glaciers melting in the dead of night …._

—_Supermassive black hole—Terminamos atacados de la risa, me recargue en el vidrio y me quede profundamente dormida._

—_Bella, nos perdimos—Sentí como me movía angustiadamente._

Tomé mi bolso, subí a mi vieja camioneta y conduje lentamente rumbo a Thriftway. Decidí sintonizar mi radio en mi estación favorita donde sonaba "The Forgotten" de Green Day. Fue ahí donde mi propio caleidoscopio de recuerdos embargo mi mente una vez más.

_Cómo todos los sábados mí mejor amigo y mi amor platónico me había invitado a cenar a su casa, o mejor dicho mansión, me encontraba en su sala de estar. Era hermosa y completamente amplia estaba sentada en el sofá junto a su madre y sus dos hermanos de sangre; Alice y Emmett. _

_Alice había tenido la estupenda idea de traer del sótano una pila sorprendentemente enorme de álbumes familiares que abarcaban desde la niñez de los padres Cullen. Había uno particular que llamo mi atención, era color azul turquesa y con letras doradas decía "Edward Anthony Cullen", discretamente lo tome y comencé a hojearlo. _

_No tardó mucho en que los demás miembros de la familia, incluyendo a Edward, se percatarán de lo que sostenía con sumo cuidado en las manos. Sería la perdida más grande del mundo si alguna de esas hermosas fotos se dañara en lo más mínimo. _

—_Esa era la habitación de Edward y Emmett en la antigua casa—dijo Esme dedicándome una sonrisa amable—, por ahí se encuentra Edward con sus primeros anteojos. Era muy tierno cuando se los ponía y leía alguno de sus libros._

_Había una foto de un pequeño Edward con anteojos justo a la medida de sus hermosos ojos, sostenía un libro. Si mi vista no me fallaba estaba leyendo Cumbres Borrascosas. Mire a un Edward sonrojado y encarne la mirada. _

— _¿Cuántos años tenías?—el tipo de libro que estaba leyendo era muy avanzada para lo que aparentaba en la foto. _

—_Siete o tal vez ocho años—Los colores le invadían toda la cara._

— _¿Y leyendo una novela de Jane Austen, no que era una lectura de poco agrado?_

—_Bella, tenía siete años—sonrió socarronamente y tratando de controlar su rubor natural en las mejillas dijo—Lectura para niños._

_Me limite a rodar los ojos y hojear un poco más, adentrándome cada vez más a la historia de mi amor platónico Edward Cullen. _

Una vez que llegué al supermercado comencé a surtir echando, sin darme cuenta del precio, lo que necesitaba para preparar la lasaña al carrito. Era increíble permitirme pensar en el pasado por primera vez, tantos años encerrándolo en una cajita de cristal por miedo a que me lastimará de nuevo. Que se estrellará con un recuerdo brumoso y se rompiera en miles de pedacitos que se incrustarían en mi corazón.

Saber por fin la verdad me había dado esperanzas de tener una familia unida y feliz, había renacido esa Bella optimista que se había enterrado así misma en un hoyo sin fondo cuando la persona a la que le entrego su vida entera la había lastimado profundamente. Aunque estaba claro que no le dejaría las cosas tan fáciles a Edward, él tenía que aprender a no decidir por mí y a consultarme cada cosa que nos involucrará ya a los dos, sino a los tres. Al no tomar en cuenta mi opinión al respecto esa ocasión había perjudicado a nuestro hijo, claro que no le echaba toda la culpa a él. Porque en realidad yo también tenía culpa por haber omitido eso, por no haber hecho el mínimo intento de buscado una vez que las aguas se habían calmado.

Una vez que termine de juntar las cosas que necesitaba fui directo a la caja a pagar. Tuve que utilizar la tarjeta que me había dado Charlie para la despensa porque el efectivo no me alcanzo. Me encamine rumbo a mi estropeada Pick up cuando una nívea mano trato de ayudarme con las bolsas.

—Pensé que estarían en…. —me di cuenta de que no era Edward, era alguien al que me alegraba mucho verlo—Thomas.

Solté de inmediato las bolsas y lo abrace como nunca había abrazado a nadie. Thomas Patrickson era un ex compañero del colegio, desde que se fue a la universidad que no nos veíamos. Cuando me di cuenta de que lo asfixiaba, y de que había tirado las bolsas al concreto totalmente mojado, me separe rápidamente de él y levante las bolsas.

—Vamos, deja que te ayude con eso, torpe Swan—bromeo como en los viejos tiempos y tomo las bolsas de mis manos—Si me recibes así cada que me veas, vendré al pueblo más seguido, es más me mudo de nuevo aquí.

Él se había graduado cómo abogado y mudado a New York, le había ido demasiado bien o al menos eso me había contado su padre, Henry. Lo quería demasiado por haber estado siempre ahí para mí, él se había encargado de mi depresión cuando Edward se fue, inclusive me había propuesto matrimonio alguna vez. Claramente me negué y le confesé de mi embarazo, a él no le importo alego amarme sinceramente y yo sólo me limite a decirle "No soy como un coche que se pueda arreglar, yo nunca volveré a ser la misma", con esto se dio por vencido y se fue a estudiar a las afueras del pueblo. Nunca volvió o telefoneo, hasta ahora.

No me había dado cuenta de cuanto le había extrañado y de la extraña sensación que provocaba en mí, mi corazón latía rápidamente y mis mejillas estaban rojas. Lo único que sabía era que me encantaba su compañía.

**Creen que Thomas será el nuevo pretendiente de Bella, que creen que piense Edward al ver a Thomas de nuevo? Porfavor comenten y si quieren mandar algún tipo de verdura como tomates…..serán aceptados. **


	4. Inesperado

**Bueno aquí les traigo un capítulo más, me costó mucho trabajo terminarlo porque hubo partes en las me quede atascada. Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios a yazmin-cullen, karolay28, janalez, PrincesLynx, melworren, darky1995, Cati Cullen Salvatore, robcesionadatwilighter.**

**Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente crepúsculo no es mío pero si de Meyer algún día cuando sea rica y poderosa los tendré y Meyer se morirá de la envidia Muajajajaja ntc**

**Inesperado**

"_Alice:_

_Estoy bien mientras no me encuentre sola e irónicamente estoy sola todo el tiempo. Charlie se fue a cazar un asesino suelto y Jacob al colegio, me siento tan vacía. Desde que ustedes e fueron, desde que él se fue mi vida se ha tornado hueca. Ya no queda nada._

_No sé si algún día llegues a contestar uno de mis mails, tengo algo importante que decirte._

_Te extraño amiga._

_Bella"_

Revivir las memorias de verano con Thomas había sido más divertido de lo que alguna vez pude haberme imaginado. Sabía que controlaba sus palabras, trataba de evitar a toda costa el tema de Edward y cuando iba a salir a flote inmediatamente lo cambiaba.

Me había invitado algo de tomar en la cafetería de Edward, cosa que no me molesto y acepte sin dudar un instante. No recordaba extrañarle tanto, su presencia me hacía sentir como una adolescente llena de entusiasmo al ver que el chico popular se ha figado en ella.

— ¿Sabes de que me estaba acordando el otro día?—dijo mientras sorbía un trago de su smoothie de fresa, me limite a encoger los hombros—De que en tu embarazo de volviste adicta a las películas de terror, no hubo una película de ese tipo que no hayamos ido a verla al cine.

—Claro que no me volvi adicta—a decir verdad veía ese tipo de películas porque era poco probable que el tema de romance se viera involucrado—, sólo se convirtieron en mi genero favorito.

— ¿Fue en la película de _Dead End_ cuando en el comienzo saliste corriendo a vomitar? Recuerdo tu panza pegándole a todos en la cara, fue lo más divertido de tu embarazo—Comenzó a reír mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás como un niño pequeño.

Ese no había sido un buen día, el motivo de mi vomito no había sido precisamente por la sangre y los zombies por doquier. El problema fue en el inicio, comenzó con un par de enamorados caminando por la playa agarrados de la mano. Exacto, el amor en ese tiempo era mi talón de Aquiles, no podía mirar a una pareja-ni siquiera de actores- compartiendo su vida con sumo amor cuando a mí el amor me había lastimado. Todos los sentimientos encontrados al ver a esa pareja besándose por la playa me habían revuelto el estómago totalmente.

—No me recuerdes eso—comencé a reír y al instante él aumento el volumen de sus carcajadas—no sé cómo pude llegar hasta el baño, pensé que vomitaría en todos.

Después de casi dos horas hablando de recuerdos y nuevas experiencias llego el momento de decir adiós, termine de un sorbo mi capuchino de caramelo.

—Espera, Bella—dijo Thomas cuando me levantaba, puso su bien torneado cuerpo justo frente a mí.

Su rostro quedo demasiado cerca del mío, podía sentir su respiración y mi estómago se empezó a revolver. Levanto su mano para rosarla con mi rostro, demasiado cerca de mi boca. Su tacto cálido en mi rostro helado me provoco una especie de electricidad la cual provoco que cerrara mis ojos y disfrutara de magnifico que se sentía.

—Tienes un poco de crema en la comisura del labio—abrí los ojos y trate de reaccionar. Sus ojos color verde aceituna hacían que me fundiera ante su encanto.

—Gr-a-acias—dije tartamudeando y después con más control agregue—Me tengo que ir, Edward llegará con mi hijo en unas horas.

Esa parte no se la había contado, no habíamos podido llegar a la parte en la que el padre perdido de mi hijo volvía a pedirme un poco de atención por parte de ambos. Su rostro se tornó furioso y con voz cortada dijo:

—No me dijiste que habías vuelto con ese imbécil.

—En realidad no lo hice, él volvió a Forks y bueno E.J. se parece demasiado a él. Se dio cuenta enseguida, sólo mantiene relación con su hijo.

Por alguna extraña razón quería aclarar que no estaba con Edward, no al menos como una pareja . El rostro de Thomas se tranquilizó considerablemente, me rodeo con sus fuertes brazos y me dio un beso en la coronilla.

—Pierdo la cabeza cuando lo mencionas, te hiso tanto daño que el sólo hecho de que lo tengas frente a ti me enferma.

—Lo sé—suspire tratando de inhalar su olor—, pero ya no soy esa niña que él lastimo. He cambiado.

Salimos del establecimiento volviendo a reír y bromear como en los viejos tiempos, con él era demasiado fácil ser yo. Ese era el problema, siempre fue ese. Cuando lo rechace no fue porque no lo quisiera a mi lado, pero no me podía permitir el lujo de ser egoísta, y atarlo a un pueblo insignificante y a un hijo que no llevaba su sangre.

Prometió ir al día siguiente a cenar a la casa de Charlie, quería conocer a mi pequeño. Ver lo grande que se había vuelto y entablar de nuevo esa amistad que siempre nos había unido.

Una vez en mi camioneta trate de poner mi mente en su lugar, intente encendiendo la radio y sincronizando en una estación decente. Fue mala idea, casualmente ese día se estrenó mundialmente una canción titulada **Begin Again** de una cantante country, Taylor Swift. Al parecer hablaba de un encuentro en una cafetería, donde había conocido el amor después de ocho meses creyendo que este sentimiento consistía en romper, quemar y terminar.

Llegue más rápido a la casa de lo que esperaba, los recuerdos de mi oscuro pasado con Thomas embriagaron mi mente todo el camino. Me queme dos veces y me caí 3 mientras hacia la cena, estaba más distraída de lo normal. Incluso más distraída que en la mañana cuando esperaba a Edward. No recordaba tantos sentimientos encontrados desde que me enteré que esperaba un bebé. Esto no era bueno, no ahora con Edward de regresó.

Escuche un rugir un motor fuera de la casa de Charlie, no esperé a que tocara la puerta sólo fui directo a abrirla. Y ahí venían los dos Edward's jugando y bromeando con más de 10 bolsas en la mano. Eso era algo que no me agradaba, debí haberme imaginado que los millonarios Cullen's le darían regalos. No era por orgullo que no me agradase, era por su educación. Le había enseñado a mi hijo que se los tenía que ganar.

No estaba acostumbrado a lujos y yo le había inculcado que si los llegaba a tener era porque se había portado bien. Pero ellos ni siquiera le conocían debidamente, no quería que empezaran a ganarse su cariño con regalos y lujos. No era lo correcto.

—Pero mira cuantas cosas, mi amor—dije con alegría falsa y fulminando a Edward con la mirada.

Los dos entraron a la casa y Eddie comenzó a abrir sus bolsas.

—A mí no me digas nada, fueron las mujeres de mi casa que lo persuadieron para ir de compras. Yo sólo soy una víctima más—Dijo Edward abrazándome por la espalda, no puedo negar que tenerlo de vuelta se sentía genial, pero definitivamente no estaba bien que fuera tan rápido conmigo. Lo aparte con un codazo.

—A ti no te digo amor, Edward—me aguantaba las ganas de reír, alguien aquí tenía que ser la seria.

—No, pero deberías—Me dio un beso rápido en la mejilla—Te ves hermosa cuando te enojas.

Talle mi mano contra mi mejilla como un fingido acto de limpiarme su beso. Mientras me soltaba a reír.

—Eddie, porque pediste tantas cosas, no debiste pedir nada.

Mi Eddie con una consola de video juego en la mano volteo a verme, sus ojitos brillaban con demasiada felicidad, tanta que nunca había visto algo parecido en su rostro de ángel.

—Yo no pedí nada, mami—dijo mientras sonreía—mi tía Alice, mi abuelita Esme y mi tía Rosy me lo dieron todo.

—Debo salir a la defensa de mi hijo—dijo Edward tomándome de la cintura—, él les dijo que no era lo correcto y que tú lo ibas a reprender. Pero bueno, ya conoces a las mujeres Cullen.

Después de jugar media hora con su nueva consola fuimos a cenar, no tuve que calentar de nuevo la cena ya que estaba a una temperatura perfecta para ser comestible.

Durante toda la cena me platicaron su día, me hubiese encantado estar con ellos y compartir la felicidad que sentían en aquellos momentos. Ser parte de su pequeña familia, pero estaba demasiado enojada con su familia como para compartir toda una tarde.

Con tantos hechos inesperados había olvidado por completo pedirle su número telefónico al doctor Cullen, lo necesitaba para programar sus citas y avisarle de sus pedidos. Al parecer había encargado algo para el hospital que llegaría el lunes a primera hora y puesto que él tenía que firmar debía estar temprano en el hospital.

—Edward, no sé si te enteraste que trabajo con tu padre en el hospital. Ayer por tanta prisa de salir se me olvido por completo pedirle su número telefónico ¿Te molestaría pasarme su número?

Asintió con la cabeza y metió la mano a su camisa, saco su móvil.

— ¿Tienes donde anotar?

Salte de la silla en busca de mi móvil. Por más que removí entre mi bolsa no logre encontrarlo, si llegaba a perderlo sería un desastre. En ese pequeño aparato tenía demasiados números telefónicos que no podía perder por nada del mundo, había sido un error no pasarlos a una agenda.

Rememoré la última vez que lo vi, lo había sacado para anotar el número de Thomas, seguramente lo había dejado en la cafetería. Tal vez si el encargado de la mesa era una persona honrada podría pedirle que me lo devolviera, aunque eso era poco probable.

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta me sobresalto y corrí a abrirla, el hombre quien menos me esperaba apareció ahí con una sonrisa endemoniadamente sexy y sacudiendo mi móvil con su mano.

— ¿Mami, quién es este señor?—pregunto mi pequeño.

Estaba a punto de responderle, pero mis ojos no podían dejar de concentrarse en los de Thomas. Nos habíamos atrapado en una especie de burbuja personal.

—Thomas—escuche la voz de Edward e inmediatamente reaccioné, en el pasado ellos dos no se habían llevado del todo bien.

—Olvidaste tu móvil en la cafetería, Bells—dijo mirando severamente a Edward—. No pensé que Cullen seguiría aquí.

—Sí, bueno—tartamudeé un poco—pásate estaba a punto de servir chocolate caliente.

Edward estaba que echaba humo, al parecer no le agradaba nada la idea de que Thomas estuviera cerca de mí. Tome mi teléfono de las manos de Thomas e hice a un lado la puerta para que pudiera pasar. Una vez sentado en el sofá mi pequeño ángel se le acerco a entrevistarlo:

— ¿Tú eres el novio de mi mamá? —comenzó a decir Eddie. Thomas y yo reímos tímidamente, me sudaban las manos. Edward y Thomas en la misma habitación no era la mejor cura para mi día.

—No, pero me gustaría— me puse rígida, no sabía cuál sería la reacción de mi pequeño E.J. En todos estos años nunca me había interesado alguien para formar una relación, ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que tuve una cita.

— ¿Te digo un secreto?—susurro Eddie—a mi papi Edward también le gustaría.

Miré a Edward alzándole una ceja, él se limitó a dirigirme una sonrisa demasiado picara que me hiso suspirar y poner los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Y sabes que le gustaría a tu mami—no esperaba esa pregunta por parte de Thomas, me miraba intensamente. No sabía cómo reaccionar, por una parte estaba el padre de mi hijo y ex amor de mi vida, y por otra el hombre que más me ha amado y que últimamente despierta deseos sospechosos en mí.

—Bueno chicos, no es por ser aguafiestas, pero ya es demasiado tarde para que esté jovencito siga despierto. En esta casa…

—…hay reglas—termino mi pequeño con los brazos en las caderas—Lo sé mami, me cayó bien tu amigo. Nos vemos.

Mi pequeño me jalo de la mano y yo sólo pude dirigirles a los dos hombres una mirada que decía "Compórtense". Subimos las escaleras y nos metimos al cuarto de mi bebé, alistarlo fue demasiado rápido porque básicamente él ya sabía todo lo que tenía que hacer y nunca protestaba. En todo el tiempo que estuve con él no dijo ni una sola palabra, cuando hacia eso era porque estaba pensando algo muy afondo. Tal vez al día siguiente me diría todo o me pediría algún consejo relacionado con aquello que lo tenía tan atrapado.

Le di su beso de las buenas noches y me dispuse a salir de su habitación, una vez afuera se escuchaba jaleo en la sala, sabía lo que pasaba. Ese par de hombres actuaban como niñatos de secundaria.

—…te largaste por siete años maldito, ahora vuelves queriendo recuperar lo que no es tuyo—decía Thomas con un hilo de voz demasiado pesado.

—No sabes nada, muñequito—Gruñía Edward, en la secundaría los hermanos de Edward solían molestar a Thomas con el apodo de "Muñequito" según ellos parecía más que Ken que humano.

—Ahora si te mueres, Cullen.

—Nadie va a morir, no al menos en mi sala—Los frené poniéndome entre los dos, sus caras estaban rojas del coraje—. Compórtense como hombres, por favor los días de ser niños han pasado.

Cómo siempre Thomas sabía controlarse a la perfección, sus facciones volvieron a ser serenas aunque dudaba mucho que su paz interior estuviera intacta, sin embargo Edward tenía que agarrarse el puente de la nariz y decir una sarta de palabrotas entre dientes para lograr no arrancarle la cabeza a Thomas.

— ¿Sabe Jacob que el chupasangre regreso?—le decía así a Edward porque según ellos "me había absorbido la vida"—Porqué apuesto que le encantará esa idea, le ayudaré a planear su asesinato.

Era cierto, no le había mencionado nada a Jacob y él era mucho más impulsivo que Edward y Thomas juntos, no se sabía controlar. Seguramente con un poco de suerte sólo lo golpearía hasta hacerle sangrar la nariz. Claro que no le había mencionado nada a Jacob porque no quería que eso sucediera, aunque seguramente estaba prolongando algo inevitable.

—No, no sabe—le dije a Thomas y este automáticamente dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro—, pero nadie le va a decir. Aún.

De cierto modo ellos tenían razón, Edward no debía estar aquí y mucho menos tan apegado a nuestro hijo. Nadie nos aseguraba que no volvería a hacerse la victima e iba a salir huyendo despavoridamente.

—No me importa que le digas muñeco, yo puedo con el chihuahua— ¿no estamos en una edad madura para dejar los apodos de la secundaría en el pasado?

—Thomas, lo mejor será que te marches—tenía cosas que aclarar con Edward, quisiera o no él siempre sería el padre de mi hijo, siempre habría ese vínculo que nos uniría—. Nos menos mañana.

Thomas se mostró sorprendido, tal vez un poco molesto. Dejo mi móvil en la mesa y salió tranquilamente por la puerta, después escuche el rugir de su carro sobre el pavimento.

—No voy a dejar que un muñeco de fábrica te conquiste, Bells—Dijo y me abrazo por la cintura, por más que me encantará su tacto tenía que frenarlo. Debía estar en un equipo totalmente neutro, algo así como Suiza.

—Mira aquí nadie me va a conquistar si siguen actuando como un par de niños, antes me quede contigo porque te amaba—al momento de decir esas palabras me arrepentí, no tenía que ser tan dura con él. Después de todo según todo lo hiso por mi bien—, no quiere decir que no te amé ahora, pero ya no lo hago como antes. Y Thomas, bueno, él se ha ganado mi cariño desde que tú te fuiste, no puedo simplemente dejarlo ir y ya. No es algo que se merezca.

—Lo entiendo, Bella—volteo y supuse que reprimía su dolor frente a mí—supongo que no me corriste para hablar de nosotros, así que dime que pasa con Eddie.

En verdad quería hablar de un nosotros, no me quitaba de la cabeza la ilusión de ser una hermosa familia, de estar juntos. Pero no tenía mucho que decir o mejor dicho, no tenía nada que decir sobre nosotros. La llegada de Thomas me había afectado el termostato de sentimientos y ahora todo se tornaba tan confuso que no podía ni siquiera concentrarme en mi nombre.

—Cómo sabrás su cumpleaños es la próxima semana, su tío y yo hemos estado planeándole una fiesta sorpresa con todos sus amiguitos y familiares en el patio de la casa de Charlie, me gustaría vinieran todos ustedes.

— ¿Vas a invitar a Thomas?—su pregunta era discreta.

—No, esté año.

—Perfecto, no habrá límite de regalos porque son demasiados los que no le hemos dado en todos estos años—la sonrisa de Edward se extendía por todo el rostro, era increíble lo feliz que podía ser aquel hombre con tan sólo mencionarle a su hijo—. Me gustaría ayudarte con los gastos de nuestro hijo, soy su padre y me encantaría hacerme cargo de todo lo que implica la palabra.

Los días pasaron y las cosas se tornaron demasiado extrañas, para mi sorpresa Charlie no reacciono tan reacio con el tema del regreso de Edward. Le explique toda la verdad y lo tomo demasiado bien, festejo que al fin el pequeño Eddie iba a tener un padre, que él ya estaba demasiado viejo para seguirle haciéndole caballito. Francamente no entendía la reacción de Charlie, pensé que intentaría asesinarlo, pero al parecer me equivoque.

Por otro lado tanto mi casa como el hospital se llenaron de rosas, por parte de Thomas y de fresias, por parte de Edward. Las fresias eran mis favoritas y por ello las conserve, me encantaba su aroma y su presentación que hacía más luminosa la habitación. Las rosas también me gustaban, pero eran demasiado ostentosas para mi gusto, así que las done a algunos pacientes que no tenían familiares o que sus familiares no les daban demasiada importancia.

Edward se puso demasiado necio con el hecho de participar económicamente en la fiesta del pequeño E.J. y dado que su "suegro"- como le decía a Charlie- estaba de su lado, él pago…todo. El dinero que había ahorrado para su fiesta de cumpleaños lo invertí en nuevos video juegos para su consola. No tenía en mente muchas cosas que regalarle, no tendría vacaciones y a decir verdad mi economía-a pesar de haber ahorrado un año- no daba para grandes cosas.

Fue la semana más tensa en mi vida, desde que Eddie era bebé, todos los días Edward había estado yendo por su hijo a la escuela. Habíamos acordado que yo lo iría a dejar, él pasaría por Eddie, lo llevaría a comer a casa de sus padres y después me lo llevaría a casa de Charlie. El lunes cuando me dispuse a comprar la cena tuve una visita muy inesperada.

_Estaba segura de que quedaría un poco de lasaña para que Charlie cenara otra vez hoy, pero al parecer nuestras visitas habían acabado con toda la lasaña. No sabía que preparar, eso era lo malo de tener que ser yo la que hiciera la comida, cada día siempre es la misma pregunta "¿Qué hago de cenar? ". Hoy no tenía mucho humor de cocinar, estaba de malas y triste. Había visto a un pequeño ingresar a un quirófano, tenía la mirada perdida y su madre no dejaba de llorar. No quise averiguar a que entraría, me dolió tan siquiera pensar en el dolor físico y mental al que se enfrentaría. Me imagine en el lugar de su madre, no duraría mucho, en menos de dos minutos moriría. _

_Tome las llaves y mi cazadora, iría a comprar comida a Port Angels. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con una desagradable visita. _

— _¿Qué haces aquí?—dije en un tono indiferente, tampoco quería ser grosera con la tía de mi hijo. _

—_Bella..—No había visto con detalle el rostro de Alice, estaba pálida y a pesar del descomunal frío de Forks goteaba de sudor—…por favor, ayúdame. _

_Se agarraba con fuerza del marco de la puerta, sus piernas goteaban agua. Se le había roto la fuente. No pude hablar, salí y a mis espaldas cerré la puerta sin preocuparme ponerle llave, trate de ayudarla sujetando un poco de su peso y casi caemos ambas en el intento. _

—_Dame las llaves de tu carro, será mejor que nos vallamos ahí. Mi camioneta no va tan rápido—señalo con la cabeza su carro en un afán de decir que las llaves estaban puestas, podía oír el leve gruñir del motor. _

_Le abrí la puerta del copiloto y le ayude a sentarse, ella trato en un intento torpe- poco inusual en ella-de ponerse el cinturón. Termine poniéndoselo yo. _

_Conduje lo más rápido que mis reflejos me permitieron, en menos de veinte minutos nos encontrábamos frente al hospital. Al final del camino los gritos voraces de la pequeña Cullen me rompieron los tímpanos, no podía creer como un pequeño ser como ella emitía unos gritos tan fuertes. _

—_Cariño…—hablaba por teléfono la pixie, trataba de contenerse—…Tienes que ir al hospital…—su cara se contrajo y grito diciendo— ¡AHORA!_

_Dejo caer el celular y se aferró más al asiento, sus gritos se volvieron cada vez más fuertes. Después de 30 minutos estaba frente al hospital, salí corriendo del despampanante Porche Turbo sin molestarme en cerrar la puerta. _

—_Jenna, dile al doctor Cullen que su nieto ya va a nacer—tome una silla de ruedas y corrí con ella rumbo al coche—, que tenga listo todo. _

_Una vez que estuve afuera me apresuré todavía más en ayudar a Alice, la comprendía perfectamente. No había conocido ningún dolor físico parecido al de tener a un hijo, aunque la bendición de ser madre es más de lo que una mujer puede pedir. Cuando entramos al hospital ya todo estaba listo, Carlisle enseguida se la llevo. _

_No sabía si irme a mi casa o esperarme, aunque no podía salir sin saber qué pasaría con el primo de mi bebé. Fui rumbo a la sala de espera, la verdad estaba muy preocupada por Alice, era tan pequeña y la panza que tenía parecía esconder a dos pequeños Hale. _

_No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando Jasper, Esme, Edward y Eddie cruzaron las puertas del hospital, Jasper estaba más que desesperado pasándose constantemente la mano por el cabello._

— _¿Bella has visto a Alice? ¿A dónde la llevaron? tengo que estar con mi familia—Llego Jasper apresurado, por un momento sentí envidia. Mi parto no fue muy normal y no había nadie cuando nació mi bebé, hasta que desperté fue cuando llego Charlie, Jacob y Billy. _

—_Sí, se fueron por el aula 3—pude ver que no me entendió bien, claro él no trabajaba aquí—. Supongo que iban al quirófano C-2, veté todo derecho y cuando veas una máquina de café gira a la izquierda. Sólo di tu nombre y te van a dejar entrar, Carlisle se encargó de informar que sería abuelo y los nombres de sus parientes. _

_Jasper salió disparado, pensé que el encuentro con los Cullen's sería cuando yo lo eligiera o en la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi Eddie. _

— _¿Bella, que haces aquí?—me sobresalte al escuchar la voz de Jacob a mis espaldas—, pensé que tu turno había terminado desde hace unas horas. _

—_Me encontré a Alice Cullen, al parecer estaba a punto de dar a luz, tenía que traerla—sentí la tensión y la preocupación en el tono de mi voz. _

_Cuando Jacob se enteró de Edward quiso golpearlo inmediatamente, pero después de una mágica platica con Charlie las cosas se calmaron. No tenía idea que se habían dicho, pero estaba segura que algo se traían entre manos. _

—_Si quieres puedo llevarme a mi campeón a comer—dijo dándome una de esas miradas comprensivas—, Billy pensaba hacer pescado al estilo Harry. _

_Me le quede viendo por unos segundos, las lágrimas luchaban con salir. Esto me recordaba tanto a mi embarazo, era de alto riesgo por ser tan joven y la había pasado muy mal, muy sola. Inmediatamente Jacob me leyó el pensamiento y me jalo para abrazarme fuertemente, no pude evitar que las lágrimas me vencieran. _

—_Gracias por todo Jacob—le susurre al oído—, Charlie y tú han sido mi mayor apoyo todos estos años. Los amo._

—_Campeón—le grito a Eddie, esté soltó la mano de su padre y corrió a abrazarme—Vamos a comer pescado a la Push._

_Habían pasado aproximadamente dos horas y aun no teníamos noticas de Alice ni de sus pequeños, me había enterado que esperaba mellizos. Eso me tenía más preocupada, no me había pasado por la mente que Alice me importa tanto como antes. La sola idea de que algo le pasará a ella o a sus bebés era espeluznante._

_Había pasado todo el tiempo tratando de distraer a Esme, que estaba muy mal, platicándole como había sido mi parto y que a pesar que ser de alto riesgo todo había salido bien. Creo que contarle sobre la infancia de Eddie fue la mejor parte para distraerla, encontraba similitudes entre su hijo menor y su nieto mayor a cada oración que yo decía. Afortunadamente llego Rosalie y la convenció de ir por algo de comer a la cafetería._

_Esto nos dejaba a Edward y a mí completamente solos, la situación me incomodaba demasiado. Desde que se había encontrado con Thomas en mi casa no habíamos hablado mucho y la verdad tenía pavor de hablar de nuevo sobre sentimientos. No tenía la más remota idea de que era lo que sentía. _

—_Bella, me gustaría hablar contigo sobre nosotros—Tuve que voltearme para que no mirara mi expresión, no sería mucho de su agrado. Estaba fastidiada._

—_Pues no hay mucho de qué hablar—estaba harta de la situación, a él no le costó mucho irse o ¿sí?—, te dije que los amo a los dos. Aun no sé qué decisión tomaré. _

_Me tomo por la cintura y me apretó a él, tenía sus ojos fijamente puesto en los míos. Esas esmeraldas me tenían más que hipnotizada, no podía recordar ni mi nombre. _

—_Entonces déjame conquistarte, no te molestes si te mando flores, si te llevo a cenar, si te escribo cartas, si te digo lo que siento por ti—su mano tocó mi espalda baja, me sentí como la primera vez que fuimos al baile de graduación. _

—_Me parece justo—su rostro se fue acercando cada vez más al mío, intente apartarme pero las esmeraldas de sus ojos me tenían atrapada en una prisión completamente invisible. Su aroma era mejor de lo que recordaba, tuve que cerrar los ojos para que el torbellino que tenía en mi mente se tranquilizará. Mala idea, sus labios pegaron directamente en los míos y ese no era el mayor problema, lo preocupante aquí era que fueron mis labios los que empezaron a moverse a un ritmo desesperado. _

_Sus brazos se aferraron más a mi cintura y mis manos tomaron su propio rumbo directamente a la maraña de cabello cobrizo, lo apreté fuertemente. Con miedo a perderlo, otra vez. Separo lentamente nuestros labios y pegando nuestras frentes dijo:_

—_Bella, aquí hay niños—esas fueron las palabras necesarias para sacar mi débil mente de un trance extrasensorial, con menos dramatismo, distraer mis hormonas. _

_Lo aparte de un empujón brusco, su cara no tenía precio y esa mágica sonrisa torcida apareció haciéndole parecer 8 años menor. Debía admitir que la madurez le había sentado demasiado bien, tanto que me daba envidia. _

—_Imbécil—dije dándome media vuelta, entonces fue cuando creí ver un destello rubio opaco que me obligo a arrepentirme de lo que acababa de acontecer con Edward—En un momento vengo. _

_No dejé que Edward me respondiera, corrí rumbo a la salida del hospital. Si mis sospechas eran correctas esto no podría salir bien y entonces fue cuando lo vi. _

—_Thomas, espera—le grite, pero el hielo del pavimento ayudo a mi torpeza. Resbale y caí, di un leve quejido y sólo fue así como logre obtener un poco de su atención._

— _¿Bella, te encuentras bien?—Pregunto algo preocupado mientras ayudaba a levantarme._

—_Yo sólo quería que supieras que no es lo que piensas, yo me deje llevar. Aún no he tomado una decisión._

_No quería que se malinterpretara, por alguna extraña razón me molestaba el hecho de que pensará que me quedaría con Edward._

—_No necesitas explicarme nada, eres una mujer adulta—ladeo la cabeza— y no somos nada, así que eres libre para besar a quien quieras. _

—_Lo sé, pero…—no me dejo seguir y dio media vuelta para irse, su semblante no era el mejor—Oye te estoy hablando._

_Se volteo y se puso más cerca de lo que había estado, su rostro era de sufrimiento. Precisamente era esto lo que había querido evitar, no me gustaba nada ver sufrir a un hombre tan bueno cómo él._

— _¿Sabes que es lo que más me mata?—Su tono de voz se había transformado a frustración, yo no podía hacer más que guardar silencio—El ver con que sentimiento lo besabas, me mata ver que también lo amas. Después de todo lo que te hiso._

_Me sujeto la cabeza y me obligo a mirarle a los ojos, tenía lágrimas en ellos. No soporte verlo de esa manera, tuve la necesidad de cerrar los míos._

—_Dime que es lo que sientes—y fue ahí cuando sus cálidos labios rozaron con los míos, no fue un beso desesperado ni uno tierno. Fue un beso que transmitía sentimientos, cada segundo que me besaba aumentaba mi inseguridad. Esta vez fui yo la que tuvo que alejarse._

—_No puedo decirte nada, porque no tengo nada claro en estos momentos. Sólo déjame pensar._

_Me soltó la cara y se marchó dando grandes zancadas, mi mente estaba demasiado ocupada como para querer seguirlo._

— ¿Bella, estos vasos ya los reparto?—dijo la pequeña pixie a mis espaldas.

Para el día de hoy se había recuperado casi totalmente, las instrucciones de su doctor Carlisle habían sido estar sentada o acostada la mayor parte del día durante dos semanas. Eso claro que la enfado, ahora que tenía a dos pequeños, Betty y Joseph, las ganas de ir de compras le eran insoportables. Jasper la había tranquilizado con una página online, aunque para ella no era lo mismo.

—Alice, hazme el favor de ir a sentarte. No estás en condiciones de ayudar y eres una invitada—le quite el plato y voltee a ver a Edward que estaba mirando el futbol —, en todo caso el señor Cullen hará el gran honor de ir a repartirlo.

—Lo que ordené—tomo la charola de mis manos—, la futura señora Cullen.

—En tus más profundos sueños, Cullen—le conteste en entre risas, tenía que admitir que era un tanto gracioso el plan que había optado para conquistarme.

—Y en los tuyos también, hermosa.

Voltee para golpearlo, pero ya había salido por la puerta que daba al jardín. Me sorprendía lo natural que había sido volver a estar con él, en todos estos años nunca imagine volver a entablar más de tres oraciones en una conversación con Edward.

—Parecen un matrimonio—dijo Alice, al fin se había sentado en la mesa del comedor.

—Es como si lo fuéramos; comemos juntos, conversamos cada 30 minutos, hay celos y lo más importante es que tenemos un hijo. Creo que es normal que nos comportemos así.

¿Era normal no? Digo, cuando tienes un hijo con una persona debes tener demasiado contacto y más cuando esa persona se preocupa exageradamente por el bienestar de ambos.

—Edward me contó sobre Thomas—ese era un tema mucho más difícil— ¿Es cierto que no sabes a quien amas de verdad?

Lo irónico aquí era que si sabía a quién amaba de verdad, pero me costaba trabajo decirlo y todavía más volver a arriesgar mi corazón por una persona. La última vez que lo hice salí lastimada y eso era algo que no quería volver a pasar.

—Carlisle—el grito desesperado de Esme interrumpió mi respuesta—Ven rápido, algo le ha sucedido a mi niño.

Y entonces todo sucedió muy rápido.

Sin saber cómo llegue ahí, me encontraba en la habitación de Eddie y lo sostenía en brazos mientras que decenas de lágrimas caían por mi rostro. A lo lejos escuche.

—Edward, este desmayo no es nada normal—la respiración del padre de mi hijo acelero—. Es urgente que lo llevemos al hospital.

**¿Qué pasará entre Charlie, Jacob y Edward? Reacciones inesperadas de los dos primeros. **

**¿Qué es lo que tiene Eddie?¿ Esto unirá más a Bella con Edward o con Thomas? **

**¿A quién ama Bella? Esperen el próximo capitulo **

**Si quieren tener una idea física de Thomas, pueden checar en mi perfil un link que los llevará a una carpeta especial para está historia.**


	5. Lazos que no se rompen

**No tengo mucho que decir chicas, la verdad es que estoy un poco decepcionada de ustedes. El capítulo pasado me esmeré mucho por hacerlo perfecto para ustedes y sólo dos grandes lectoras me dieron review, estoy conciente de que hubo muchas chichas que me pusieron en favoritos y otras en follows, pero no saben lo que un review hace.**

**Tenía esté capitulo una semana después de haber subido el pasado, pero estaba tan triste que no quise actualizar. Y por esto me veo en la dolorosa necesidad de decirles que esté es el penúltimo capítulo y entre más comentarios y opiniones me manden más rápido tendrán el desenlace de está historia en sus pantallas.**

**Disfruten su capítulo, aun que les advierto que está algo muy bipolar. **

**Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente crepúsculo no es mío pero si de Meyer algún día cuando sea rica y poderosa los tendré y Meyer se morirá de la envidia Muajajajaja ntc**

**Lazos que no se rompen**

Increíblemente lo días habían pasado demasiado lentos para mí, ya no tenía la concepción de lo que era el día y la noche. No dormía bien y cuando lo hacia era por lo sedantes que Carlisle me administraba, por más que trataba de verle sentido a la vida no lo encontraba. Nunca había deseado tanto la muerte. La agonía de estar en una situación así era casi insoportable, era destructiva.

Era asombrosa la cantidad de personas que habían ido al hospital a visitar a mi pequeño E.J. en tan pocos días, pero en cierto modo no me sorprendía tanto. Mi pequeño hombresito tenía ese don de atrapar a la gente, con tan sólo una mirada, en una nube de cariño y ternura. Hacia sacar a flote lo más honesto y bondadoso de las personas, prácticamente era con un angelito.

Era estúpido creer que podían engañarme después de todos los años que había trabajado en esté hospital. Tres casos como estos se habían dado en todo el tiempo que llevaba aquí y sólo una pequeña de 9 años había podido salir con vida.

Estaba conciente de que si se llegó a tal grado había sido por mi culpa, debí haberme fijado más en su cuerpo y no dejarle vestirse o bañarse solo. Debí ser más cuidadosa y preguntarme porque estaba más pálido de lo normal, no hacer suposiciones estúpidas pensando de que se trataba del cruel frío de invierno que entraba a Forks.

Llevaba una semana en estado zombi, pero de estar así a estar como el día del cumpleaños de Eddie era un gran avance. Nunca esperé que mi padre y Jacob me hubieran engañado por tanto tiempo. Fue una decepción total para mi corazón.

_Nunca había visto el hospital más triste y vacío cómo esta noche, las horas pasaban y Carlisle no salía para darnos noticia alguna del estado físico de mi hijo. Toda la familia se encontraba en la sala de espera y algunos en la cafetería, yo me encontraba en el pasillo a unos cuantos metros de la entrada de urgencias. _

_Estaba sentada con la cabeza sobre las rodillas y los brazos rodeando mis piernas, Edward no se había apartado ni un sólo centímetro de mí en todo el día. No habíamos articulado ninguna palabra, pero sentía su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y ese gesto lo apreciaba, porque me hacía constar que tenía su apoyo._

_Me levante de un salto cuando después de ocho largas horas vi salir a Carlisle de urgencias, toda la familia se unió a nosotros rápidamente. Sentía su presencia a mis espaldas._

— _¿Qué pasa, Carlisle?—pregunte desesperada, mi boca estaba seca de no haber dicho una sola palabra durante bastantes horas— ¿Qué es lo que tiene mi hijo?_

—_Mira, Bella cuando acudí al desmayó pude percatar que en el cuerpo de mi nieto se encontraban pequeñas manchas rojas, raros cardenales. Presentaba un poco de fiebre y sin embargo sudaba frio y una leve inflamación de los ganglios—debió ver mi expresión, era secretaria más no doctora—. Eddie presenta un extraño caso de leucemia, aún no sabemos muy bien de tipo se trata. Esperamos no sea tan grave._

—_No puede ser cierto, mi bebé no puede morir—comencé a gritar, sentí como alguien me agarraba por la espalda para controlarme— ¿Qué podemos hacer?_

_A mis espaldas escuchaba las lágrimas de varias personas, mi cabeza no estaba en disposición de concentrarse a quien le pertenecía cada uno de los lamentos. Tal vez sufrían por mí Eddie, pero nadie lo haría tanto cómo yo._

—_Bella, tranquilízate o mandaré a Drew para que te sede— lo importante ahora era mi pequeño, me tranquilice un poco—Eddie no se va a morir, existen dos tipos de tratamientos que intentaremos. Desgraciadamente nos tardamos un poco en detectar la leucemia, pero con el equipo correcto y la gran fuerza que posee mi nieto vamos a salir de esta. _

— _¿Qué fue lo que provoco la leucemia, papá?—Está vez fue Edward él que hablo, sus brazos eran los que me sujetaban, me aferré a él._

—_Bueno al parecer el bebé que murió de leucemia al nacer fue lo que provocó el desarrollo del cáncer en el sistema circulatorio de Eddie—todo el mundo se quedó callado, nadie entendía de que estaba hablando._

—_No te entiendo, Carlisle—Dije mientras me acercaba más a él— ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? _

—_Del bebé que perdiste, tu hijo que murió de leucemia poco antes de que dieras a luz—Se debía haber equivocado, yo sólo había tenido un hijo, mi Eddie—Revise tu historial clínico y encontré el acta de defunción de Clarie. _

—_Carlisle, en verdad no sé de qué estás hablando. Yo sólo tuve un hijo—volteé a ver a Charlie y a Jacob—Ustedes firmaron la salida, díganle que sólo di a luz a un bebé._

_Sus rostros estaban abatidos, ninguno de los dos me podía mirar siquiera a los ojos. Si pensé que el dolor que sentí al ver a mi pequeño en el suelo era grande era porque no conocía este, traición, abandono, engaño. _

—_Me mintieron—grite mientras golpeaba a Jacob en el pecho con todas mis fuerzas— ¿Cómo pudieron ocultarme algo así? Los odio, lárguense—dije empujándolos a la salida—No los quiero aquí par de hipócritas. _

_Me di media vuelta y logre ver a Edward con lágrimas en los ojos, me abrazo fuertemente. Era reconfortante saber que no estaba tan sola en todo esto. Mis lágrimas se hicieron cada vez más constantes y mis sollozos más ruidosos, sentía que me estaba dando un ataque de histeria. _

—_Shh, Bella, cariño mírame—me susurro Edward mientras me apartaba un poco de él y me sostenía por los hombros—Todo va a salir bien, pronto estaremos Eddie, tú y yo juntos. Cómo la familia que siempre debimos ser. _

—_Nuestros bebés, Edward—sollocé más fuerte, no había explicación para el dolor que sentía—. Esperaba una niña también, no pude ni siquiera llorar su muerte. Mi niño está en este triste hospital. _

—_Bella, tranquila—dijo Edward, por su rostro también cruzaban algunas lágrimas—estaremos juntos en esto. No te dejaré sola y podremos salir adelante en familia, pero necesito que te tranquilices para que mi padre nos deje entrar a ver a nuestro hijo. Te amo, ángel._

_Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de la realidad, él no se iba a marchar otra vez porque en verdad me amaba, nos amaba y estaba arrepentido de haberse marchado dejándonos solos. No valían la pena mis temores por que me fuera a lastimar, porque me estaba ofreciendo lo que siempre había anhelado. Una familia con él, con Eddie. Tenía que dejarme de tonterías y aceptar lo que la vida me estaba ofreciendo, el amor verdadero, la unión de una familia, alguna fortaleza. _

—_Te amo, Edward—dije sollozando y después lo besé. _

Era increíble la fortaleza que Edward me había estado dando todo este tiempo, creo que sola nunca habría podido con esto. Prácticamente los dos nos la vivíamos en el hospital, ni siquiera podía recordar lo que era dormir en mi casa. Todas las mañanas a las cinco me levantaba de las camas para doctores que se encontraban en el primer piso con afán de irme a asear a mi casa, no tardaba ni una hora en regresar para que Edward pudiera ir a hacer lo mismo. Era una suerte que mi jefe fuera el abuelo de mi nieto o en estos momentos estaría desempleada, no había tenido la cabeza para ocuparme del trabajo.

Edward había hablado conmigo respecto a Clarie, juntos habíamos quedado irla a visitar en cuanto Eddie saliera del hospital totalmente recuperado. La plática trajo más lágrimas de las que me esperaba.

Por una parte entendía a mi padre y a Jacob el haberme ocultado tal caso, mi corazón había estado fallando en esas fechas y el doctor había recetado total tranquilidad. Aunque no entendí porque seguir ocultándome la verdad después de tantos años, con la salud de mi bebé en peligro logré reconciliarme con mis dos traicioneros. No quería que cuando Eddie saliera nos viera distanciados y molestos.

Tenía la esperanza de que lo peor ya hubiera pasado, hace aproximadamente cuatro días que le habían hecho algo espantoso y sumamente doloroso a mí pequeño. Para saber qué tipo de leucemia era la que padecía y cuál sería el tratamiento adecuado se vieron en la necesidad de hacerle una biopsia en la médula ósea, esto consiste en insertar una aguja en el hueso de la cadera y extraer una pequeña cantidad de médula ósea.

Por desgracia no me permitieron estar con Eddie mientras le hacían la extracción, pero hasta el pasillo se podía escuchar su llanto y sus gritos, eso fue algo que me alarmo provocando que me desmoronara en el suelo llena de sollozos. Nunca había escuchado tanto sufrimiento en mi niño, mejor dicho nunca lo había escuchado sufrir. Habría dado cualquier cosa por ser yo la que estuviera en su lugar.

* * *

Las malas noticias llegaron dos días después, se trataba de leucemia mieloide aguda y se requería quimioterapia y radioterapia, si las cosas no mejoraban con alguna de estas dos opciones tendríamos que hacer un trasplante de médula ósea. Edward estaba dispuesto a hacerse las pruebas necesarias para saber si era compatible o si tendríamos que buscar otras opciones.

Lo primero en la lista fue la quimioterapia, en ella le daban algunos fármacos por vía intravenosa, Carlisle sugirió que en este método el medicamento le circulaba más rápido y por ende el efecto sería mejor. Confiaba en él, era excelente doctor y en este caso se trataba de su primer nieto, por ello firmaba todo lo que me ponía en las manos.

Apenas ayer había sido la primera sesión de quimioterapia para mi pequeño, cuando Edward y yo entramos a la habitación para acompañarlo nos dirigió una sonrisa valiente lo cual provoco que me sintiera tranquila. Lo conocía demasiado bien cómo para intuir que en realidad estaba asustado, le di un beso en la coronilla y junto con Edward nos abrazamos.

Después de la sesión tuvo que dormir con sedantes, se mareo demasiado y tenía más nauseas de las que habíamos previsto.

Carlisle había hablado con nosotros sobre los efectos secundarios que los medicamentos llegaban a provocar, cómo la pérdida de cabello, las náuseas, el cansancio, los mareos, el vómito. Al ser la primera sesión de quimioterapia tendría que quedarse otras dos semanas más en el hospital bajo revisión de médicos, al parecer su abuelo había movido sus altas influencias para traer al hospital a uno de sus amigos expertos con el cáncer en la sangre.

e —Ángel, mi padre nos dejará entrar a ver a nuestro pequeño, pero lo sólo unos minutos—llego Edward abrazándome por la espalda, su voz denotaba tristeza y no quería ni imaginarme su mirada—. Al parecer aún está dormido y no podemos perturbarlo demasiado.

Me zafé de su abrazo y casi corrí a donde se había alojado a mi hermoso niño, no aguataba las ganas de ver a mi precioso ángel. Una mano me detuvo jalándome por el brazo.

—Bella, espera un momento—era Edward, había tenido razón en no verlo a los ojos. Había más tristeza en ellos que en su voz, tenía el presentimiento de que algo me estaba ocultando. Poco me importo, lo único esencial era ver a mi pequeño—. Tu rostro está empapado en lágrimas—sus manos tocaron mi rostro y no pude evitar estremecerme con su tacto—. Así está mejor, en caso que despierte nuestro hijo no puede verte llorar. Ahora necesita tu apoyo y animo más que nunca.

Estaba de acuerdo, no podía permitirme ser débil y absurda frente a mi Eddie ¿Pero cómo podría lograr algo así, si por dentro sentía el quebrar de mi corazón? Un hoyo inmenso en mi garganta que me imploraba lanzar un grito voraz para desahogar todo este sufrimiento y dolor que sentía.

Coincidía en la idea de que pensar en un final desafortunado era algo idiota ya que mi hijo estaba en las manos de los mejores doctores del país y también me atrevería agregar del mundo, pero no podía evitar esos pensamientos mortificantes.

—Te amo—le susurré tratando te ahogar mis leves sollozos.

—Los amo—me dio un beso inocente y después de sorberse la nariz agrego—, ahora ustedes son mi vida. Al fin tengo motivos para luchar, mi hijo y tú.

Abrí la puerta lentamente provocando un leve chirrido, nunca me había gustado las cortinas blancas- siempre cerradas- en los grandes ventanales porque le daban al hospital un aspecto fúnebre, triste.

Nos colocamos del lado derecho de su camilla, era atormentador verlo tan pálido y ojeroso. Le pase la mano por el cabello, cómo siempre lo hacía, con ademán de acariciarlo y me lleve un tremendo susto cuando al retirar la mano también me traje un gran puñado de cabello cobrizo.

—Es normal, amor—me susurro Edward al oído—. Recuerda que Carlisle nos explicó los efectos secundarios, descuida que cuando se recupere le dejaran de hacer la quimioterapia y le brotará nuevo cabello.

Yo ya sabía que era algo normal, todos los días me había metido una hora en internet buscado páginas sobre leucemia mieloide con el propósito de acumular todo lo que se pudiera y llegar a entender mejor cual era el procedimiento. Pero no es nada fácil ver a tu pequeño de tan sólo siete años con pérdida de cabello, con mareos, náuseas y mucho más pálido de lo que normalmente está.

¿Quién quiere ver a su hijo en una cama de hospital? Nadie.

—Nos puedes dejar un momento a solas, por favor—suspiré—. Sé que aun duerme, pero me gustaría decirle unas cosas.

No obtuve respuesta alguna, pero al cabo de unos segundos se escuchó el mismo chirrido que había provocado antes la puerta. La cama le quedaba demasiado grande, me recosté junto a su cuerpo inconsciente y lo abrace cómo una pequeña niña abraza a su vida.

—Ven conmigo, amor—susurre entre lágrimas—. Volemos lejos de aquí.

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana y las cosas iban mejorando considerablemente, mi pequeño duende ya había recuperado la mayoría de su fuerza y siempre nos daba sustos cuando lo veníamos caminando por los pasillos del hospital contándole chistes a todo el mundo.

—Oye tío Emmett—le hablo Eddie al hermano mayor de su padre—, he estado pensando en comprarme algo fundamental.

Emmett había viajado desde Orlando para pasar los malos momentos junto a su familia, a decir verdad había sido un alivio que él y su esposa Rosalie volvieran. De alguna manera ellos hacía que la mayoría se distrajese del gran dolor que nos rodeaba.

— ¿Al fin decidiste comprar un balón de americano para ir a entrenar con tu tío, él más guapo? —le contesto el grandulón mientras lo cargaba.

—Su tío más guapo prefiere el básquet, cuñado—Le contesto Jasper refiriéndose a él como el más guapo. Todos estallamos a carcajadas.

—No, nada de balones—meneo la cabeza mi bebé de un lado a otro.

Cada día me sorprendía más, él sabía bien de lo que padecía y lo duro que le iba a ser el camino a la recuperación, sin embargo andaba más feliz que nunca. Y yo sabía que eso se debía a que al fin tenía una familia de verdad.

— ¿Entonces qué piensas comprarte fortachón? —le pregunto Emmett.

—Un gorro—contesto, para mí era una pésima broma por parte de Eddie. Tenía demasiados gorros para proteger su cabeza libre de cualquier cabello.

— ¿Un gorro es fundamental?—le pregunto Edward que estaba prendido de mi cintura.

—Sí, papi—se llevó las manos a la cabeza—Porque es una funda mental para la cabeza.

Pocos segundos después- cuando procesamos el chiste- nos empezamos a carcajear cómo nunca, lo irónico del asunto era que la personita por la que estábamos preocupados era la misma que nos alegraba todos los días con sus actos inocentes.

* * *

Sorprendentemente habían pasado más de dos meses desde el cumpleaños de Eddie, las cosas iban mejorando cada vez mejor y eso era algo que me hacía sentir más feliz de lo que nunca hubiese imaginado. Mi ensoñación fue interrumpida por un punzante dolor, tolerable, había pisado uno de los dinosaurios de plástico que Eddie solía dejar en el suelo de la cocina acompañados de pequeños carros de carrera.

Aun no podía creer lo grande que era está cabaña, después de lo sucedido Edward había comprado una casa a pocos kilómetros del hospital. Estaba escondida entre el bosque, lo que la hacía luminosa y silenciosa. Nos había pedido mudarnos con él y no dude ni un minuto en aceptar, tenía demasiados pros cómo la cercanía con el hospital, lo bien equipada que estaba y que era lo suficientemente amplia como para que Eddie pudiera corretear sin tropezarse con algo.

De repente escuche unos leves sonidos por la madera, al levantar la vista me di cuenta que era mi pequeño bajando por el pasillo con los pies descalzos.

—Cariño, ve a ponerte pantuflas—a pesar de lo preocupada que me ponía el asunto, siempre trataba de no sonar tan dura con él—. No quiero que te resfríes.

Aunque llevaba sus medicamentos y radioterapias en un perfecto orden, debíamos de tener mucho cuidado con su salud. Un simple resfriado podría tirarlo en la cama por semanas, sus defensas eran demasiado débiles cómo para aguantar cosa similares.

—Ángel, sabes que la cabaña está perfectamente acondicionada para nivelar la temperatura—escuche la voz ronca de Edward por las escaleras, su cabello estaba alborotado y sus mejillas rosadas debido a su reciente despertar—. Mientras niveles la temperatura no hay de qué preocuparse.

Cómo en todos los matrimonios, era conciente de que él estaba en todo su derecho de opinar y dar ciertas órdenes en el hogar, pero lo que no me gustaba nada era que se metiera en las ordenes que yo ya había dado. Claro que no lo hacía con el afán de quitarme autoridad sobre mí hijo, pero aunque lo hiciera por consentir a Eddie-vivía cumpliéndole sus caprichos- no era lo correcto.

—Lo sé Edward, pero no sólo lo digo por eso—había tantos peligros para un pequeño con leucemia—Contempla los peligros a los que está expuesto, puede tropezarse y con un solo raspón contraer alguna infección.

Tal vez estaba exagerando ya que la casa estaba completamente limpia, cuatro veces a la semana venía un grupo de expertos con cientos de aparatos de limpieza para no sólo asear si no que desinfectar cada parte de la casa. A pesar de lo caro que salía esté servicio no pude interponerme a esto, todo por el bien estar de mi hijo.

—Soldado, a su habitación a ponerse calzado o nuestra generala nos pondrá un castigo—bromeó Edward con él.

Era increíble el cambio que nos había entregado Edward en la vida, su hijo era más social y extrovertido. Y yo bueno, a pesar de los recientes problemas había vuelto a la vida.

—Ángel, sabes que no me gusta discutir sobre esto— dijo una vez que Eddie cerró la puerta de su habitación—, pero no puedes tener a nuestro hijo en una esfera de cristal. Comprende que aún es un niño, necesita correr, jugar y saltar.

—Lo sé, pero…—la voz se me rompió y las lágrimas lucharon con salir. Sus brazos me rodearon—…no sé qué pasaría conmigo si Eddie llega a…

—Shh—puso uno de sus dedos en mi boca—, no digas imposibilidades. Todo seguirá bien, cómo hasta ahora.

Me cargo por los aires y comenzó a darme vueltas, él sabía bien que era uno de mis puntos débiles. Un detonante de risa sin botón de apagado, reí lo más fuerte que mi garganta me permitió y enseguida Edward me tiro al suelo como signo de hacerme **bolita**** 1**.

—Ahí voy yo—grito Eddie saltando sobre la espalda de su padre.

No sentí el peso que debía sentir ya que Edward se encargó de darme el peso adecuado para no sentir dolor. Trate de levantarlos lentamente y me levante simulando completamente indignación.

—Bebés inmaduros—les grite mientras caminaba a la cocina para hacer el desayuno.

—Te dijo bebé—escuché el susurro de Edward papá.

—A ti también—la pequeña y armoniosa risa de Edward hijo resonó por toda la cabaña, daría cualquier cosa porque siempre se conservará así. Riendo.

* * *

Dos meses después y con Eddie casi recupero por completo fue que decidimos ir a visitar a la pequeña Clarie al cementerio, fue otro paso doloroso en la vida.

— ¿Por qué le dio leucemia a mi hermanita, mami?—pregunto Eddie desde el asiento trasero del carro de Edward.

—La leucemia en los niños es más probable cuando son gemelos y Clarie era tu gemela—suspire, dolía demasiado hablar de mi pequeña bebé—, el hecho de que cuando estuviera embarazada haya contraído un virus peligroso en los bebés fue lo que detono la enfermedad.

— ¿Qué virus?—a veces la curiosidad de mi hijo me hacía el camino un poco más difícil ¿Cómo se supone que iba a explicarle estos casos tan duros?

—Epstein-Barr—contesto Edward un poco cortante, nuestro pequeño entendió la indirecta y guardo silencio.

Al llegar no pude evitar desmoronarme en el suelo, las palabras que habían mandado a grabar en la lápida de mi pequeña e indefensa niña no eran las que yo hubiese querido.

"_Clarie Alison Cullen_

_23 de diciembre de 2004"_

Sentí unas pequeñas manos acariciando mi rostro, secándome las lágrimas. Al abrirlos encontré el rostro mojado de mi hijo, sus facciones dibujaban una tristeza indescriptible. Lo tomé entre mis brazos y le agradecí a Dios que se estuviera recuperando satisfactoriamente.

* * *

Más meses pasaron y las cosas iban mejorando cada día más, las radioterapias para Eddie habían terminado y pronto sucedería lo mismo con las quimioterapias. La alegría a la familia había vuelto de una manera sorprendente, cada fin de semana nos reuníamos para comer en la gran casa Cullen.

—Cariño, esté fin de semana será el aniversario de bodas de Rosalie y Emmett—dijo Edward mientras tomaba un sorbo de jugo—, ofrecí el jardín para hacer una pequeña comida. ¿Tienes algún inconveniente con eso?

Era una excelente idea, así Eddie estaría cerca del hospital y en un lugar seguro. Aunque era algo raro que lo quisieran hacer aquí porque el jardín de sus padres era el triple de grande que esté, no debía tener extraños pensamientos ya que seguramente pensaba en el bien estar de su hijo.

—Al contario, es una excelente idea.

Una vez que fue a supervisar su cafetería, una de tantas que tenían alrededor del país, me cercioré de que cada puerta y ventana se encontrará completamente cerradas, subí la temperatura de la calefacción y comencé a alistar la bañera para darle un baño a Eddie.

—Cielo, es hora del baño—al entrar a su cuarto pude percibir un olor a medicamentos y desinfectante—. No puedo creer que aún no hayas terminado ese juego, siempre que entro lo estás jugando.

Lo electrónico y yo no nos llevábamos de la mano precisamente, en realidad creo que éramos como polos opuestos. Lo opuesto a lo literario, definitivamente podría vivir en una biblioteca y jamás aburrirme.

—Mami, está sería la segunda vez que lo termino—dijo sin tan siquiera mirarme a la cara—. Tengo que superar el record de tío Emmett.

—Nada de eso jovencito—corrí a apagarle el televisor y al ver su expresión contuve una risa, máscara de seriedad ante todo—, he dicho a bañar.

Me acerque a él y le comencé a quitar la ropa, todo en orden. Su piel ya no estaba tan pálida y los cardenales ya no le brotaban tan alarmantemente. Le puse su bata y lo envolví en una toalla-no importaba si estaba exagerando- para después sujetarlo entre mis brazos, camine despacio hasta el baño.

—Creo que me cuidas demasiado—escuche un tono molesto en Eddie, me hiso sentir culpable—, sólo falta que me pongas una esfera cómo la de los hámsters.

—No sería mala idea ¿Dónde fabricarán una de tu tamaño?—bromee y él rio conmigo.

—No soy un bebé—se quejó cuando le puse un patito de huele en el agua.

—Siempre serás mi bebé—le acaricie la cabeza y entonces se me ocurrió una idea— ¿Qué te parece si cuando termine tu baño vemos una película junto con un chocolatito caliente?

— ¿Podemos convertirnos en payasos?—asentí con la cabeza—entonces estaría genial.

Con el concepto de payasos se refería a usar calcetines de distintos colores hasta las rodillas y comer algunos bombones color rojo.

El baño de burbujas resulto relajante hasta para mí, después de secarlo debidamente y ayudarle a ponerse algo de ropa fuimos al salón principal para elegir la película que veríamos y la verdad fue rápido intuir cual sería.

— ¿Los increíbles? ¿Enserio?—era sorprendente que aún se hubiera cansado de verla—Esté mes la hemos visto más de seis veces. Y si mejor vemos "Ralph el demoledor ".

Su cara era de pocos amigos, así que no dije una palabra más y puse la película que él quería.

* * *

No entendía porque hoy – el aniversario de Rose y Emm- se le había ocurrido a Alice jugar a Barbie Bell's, era más lógico que fuera a arreglar a Rosalie. Mis intentos de persuadirla para que así fuera habían resultado vanos, alegaba que ella sí se sabía a listar sola y eso me dejo pensado "¿A caso yo no?"

— ¿Por qué no arreglarme en mi casa, Alice?—dije mientras la observaba conducir a la cabaña—Nos hubiéramos ahorrado el tiempo de trayecto.

—Es más fácil transportarte a ti que a todo lo que ocupe para resaltar tu belleza—bonita forma de decir que me había quitado lo fea.

Apenas me baje de su coche arranco a toda velocidad, no entendía porque si aún no empezaba la celebración me debajo aquí. Todo estaba listo, ella misma había mandado personas para arreglar el jardín.

Saque las llaves de mi pequeño bolso y abrí la puerta, las luces estaban apagadas y las ventanas cerradas. Lo único que me permitía ver era un camino hecho por velas de color rojo y blanco, seguí el camino pisando los pétalos de rosa blanca que se encontraban en el suelo.

Al final del camino estaba la puerta que daba al jardín, me sorprendí totalmente al encontrarme con más velas que me guiaban a un camino más allá del bosque. Alguien había hecho una brecha hermosa con arcos de madera que dibujaban un sendero. Camine hasta que una cortina de flores me tapo la vista y al correrla me lleve una gran sorpresa.

Un gran prado con fresias azules y blancas se encontraba frente a mis ojos, a belleza del lugar me hacía sentir menos. Al final del prado había una especie de casa que parecía un Kiosko de madera y un Edward extremadamente apuesto se encontraba ahí esperándome, música de fondo nos acompañaba y si mi oído no me fallaba se trababa de "Sonato Claro de Luna".

— ¿Qué es todo esto, Edward?—pregunte sonrojada cuando llegue hasta él— ¿Tú lo hiciste todo?

Me ofreció la silla para que me sentará y se limitó a besar un poco mi cuello. Cargas eléctricas recorrieron desde mi cuello hasta la parte baja de mi vientre.

—No voy a negar que Alice me ayudo contigo—se sentó frente a mí—, luces más hermosa de lo normal.

Después de más elogios de su parte y algunas preguntas de la mía nos dispusimos a cenar. Había contratado un servicio para que nos atendiera en todo lo que se nos ofreciera.

—No te dejes engañar, cariño—había dicho cuando el mesero abrió el vino—. Yo he preparado la cena.

Trate de moderarme con el vino, lo cual se me dificulto. La cosecha era demasiado joven y eso es lo que siempre había buscado en los vinos. Por el sabor llegue a las conclusiones de que no se trataba de una botella barata, no debía costar menos de quinientos dólares.

Una vez que terminamos de cenar el servicio que había contratado Edward para atendernos desapareció por completo, la música clásica de fondo era nuestra única compañía.

—Ahora es cuando—dijo Edward una vez que la primera nota de "Claro de Luna" comenzó a endulzarnos el oído. Se arrodillo frente a mí y el color le comenzó a subir a las mejillas—Bella, sé que es muy poco el tiempo en el que hemos estado juntos.

"Todo ha ido demasiado rápido para ambos y hemos sobrellevado todos los obstáculos que la vida nos ha puesto, incluyendo la distancia. Todos los años y los kilómetros que estuvimos separados sólo sirvieron para darme cuenta de que eres el primer y el único amor de mi vida, no puedo ni quiero sepárame de ti una vez más.

En mis ojos las lágrimas estaban luchando como bestias para salir, mis manos sudorosas no dejaban de apretar el hermoso vestido que Alice me había obsequiado y mi cabeza daba vueltas por todo mi alrededor. Saco una cajita roja de terciopelo.

—Isabella Marie Swan—Dijo abriéndola y dejándome a la vista un precioso anillo con miles de diamantes incrustados en el—, ¿Me haría el honor de comprometerse conmigo por el resto de nuestras vidas?

Mi garganta no me dejaba emitir ningún sonido y mis ojos no podían liberar el grandísimo y, seguramente, costoso anillo que tenía en las manos Edward. Un anillo que esperaba encontrar hogar permanente en mi dedo. Escuche el carraspeo de una garganta, mi Edward estaba nervioso y yo sin habla. Logré mirarlo a los ojos.

—Bella—sentí su suave mano en contacto con la mía— ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Un matrimonio con el padre de mi hijo, con el amor de mi vida, con un hombre serio, con un hombre fiel, con un hombre responsable, amoroso. Sólo conocía una respuesta.

—Sí, Edward—Sentí lo frío del anillo en mi dedo y me arroje a sus brazos.

Me beso con tanta ternura y amor de lo que podía recordar en demasiado tiempo, el tacto de sus manos en mi cintura hicieron encender algo en mí que creía muerto, la pasión y el deseo. Enrolle mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y le tiré del cabello para estar aún más cerca de él.

Sentí su caminar por el bosque y sus manos recorriendo delicadamente mis piernas desnudas, al entrar a nuestra cabaña subió directamente a mi habitación y me coloco delicadamente en la cama. Se subió en mí y comenzó a acariciarme el cabello.

—Justamente hoy cumple siete años de que no estoy con nadie, Bella—yo sabía a lo que se refería, la última fecha que tuvimos relaciones. Sobraba decirle lo mismo, porque Edward sabía muy bien que sólo le había pertenecido a él en cuerpo y alma.—Te amo.

—Te amo—le dije y lo jale para besarle los labios.

Después de besos inocentes la ropa comenzó a sobrar y poco a poco fue terminando en el suelo, una vez que los dos estuvimos completamente desnudos, después de siete años, él me hiso suya de nuevo.

**Bolita: En términos mexicanos es una acción donde una o varias personas se le colocan encima a una sola, aplastándola con su peso. **

**¿Qué tal? **

**Merezco macanazos? Díganme que no por favor.**

**RECUERDEN QUE ENTRE MÁS REVIEWS DE SU PARTE, MÁS RÁPIDO ACTUALIZARÉ EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DE ESTÁ PEQUEÑA HISTORIA!**


End file.
